Interference
by Amarillys Nightshade
Summary: When the Great one gets tired of watching the Yuri and Wolfram fight he decides to fix the issue his way. Rated M for a reason.
1. To Earth we go

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All rights belong to people who are not me. I am making no money from this story.

This is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, this is also my first time writing anything other than required papers in a very long time so I am rusty.

* * *

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Shinou

Murata

A few others

* * *

Chapter one:

Shinou was sitting at the temple watching those two fight again and sighing *can't they just admit how they feel and get on with it?* he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the black haired king and his fiancé. Then a smile formed on his face as he got a plan.

Murata got nervous as he saw the smile on Shinou's face. "What do you have planned this time?" he asked the former king.

Shinou's smile just widened as he said nothing and continued watching.

* * *

At the castle it was business as normal.

"STOP, you cheating wimp" Wolfram yelled as Yuuri was running away.

"Wolfram, it was not what you think. I will stop running if you give me a chance to explain." Yuuri said as he started to run faster, since wolfram didn't look convinced. Yuuri saw a ray of hope in the form of a tall brown haired man.

"Conrad, help me" Yuuri said while panting.

"Your magi… Yuuri, what are you and wolfram fighting over now?" Conrart asked while stepping between the two.

"That cheating wimp had one of the maids all over him." Wolfram yelled.

"She tripped over one of Gwendal's knitted monstrosities and spilled juice all over me; she was just trying to clean it up. I was not flirting with anyone!" Yuuri yelled back stepping out from behind Conrart. "Would you stop accusing me of cheating!"

Wolfram stopped and stepped up to Yuuri until they were face to face. "Fine if that is the case then we better get you cleaned up.

Yuuri blinked as he watched the red color fade away from Wolfram's face. *That was way too easy* Yuuri thought "Ok, you may have a point." He said to no one in particular, remembering that he was covered in juice. *Don't say anything to antagonize the boy.* Yuuri thought to himself. *take this and move quickly before he changes his mind.* "I'm going to go take a bath and get changed before I have my lessons." Yuuri shuddered as the thought about being locked up for hours with Günter. He could just picture those hours now, maybe he will take a really long bath.

Conrart smiled as Yuuri walked away with a look of disgust on his face. *He is thinking about the lessons that he has to have, and a way to avoid them again.* he thought to himself.

Wolfram watched Yuuri walk away and smirked *I think I will give him about 20 minutes or so before I join him.* Then he frowned to himself as he thought *I better be quicker than that if I don't want someone else to try something first.*

Yuuri was walking into the royal baths passing Cecilie in the hall. He didn't say anything and continued on his way in not giving the woman any thought.

Yuuri undressed himself and climbed into the water thinking about how to handle the Blond man he found himself engaged to. *I should break it off with him* he thought and sighed to himself. *Now how to do it without getting myself fried.*

"You're thinking to yourself. Anything I can help with? Wait your not thinking about someone else are you?" A voice said from the other side of the bath. Yuuri looked up to see the object of his thoughts. Wolfram was nude and getting into the water. Yuuri sighed again. *Now is as good a time as any.* He thought to himself. *We are in the baths so the chance of getting fried is less.*

"Wolfram, we need to talk!" The man in question flinched as he heard those words. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with wondering eyes.

"This whole thing about being my fiancé, it was a mistake; two boys can't be together like that." Yuuri started the normal speech as wolfram looked on with a look of death in his eyes.

"So you are going to be a true wimp and dishonor me, is that it Yuuri." The blond spat out.

Yuuri found himself backing away from the blond.

"No, I don't mean it like that, you're a great friend but I am not really sure how this can work. I only see you as a friend. I can't be what you want me to be." Yuuri stuttered as a sweat dropped formed on the side of his face.

"Yuuri, you WIMP! What do you know about anything?" The Blond advanced on the king faster causing Yuuri to bump up against the side of the bath. Oil poured over the shoulder double black from the side of the bath, coating Yuuri's front.

"What the…" Yuuri started, when the bath water slowly began to churn.

Wolfram noticed the change in the water and his eyes got wide. *Not now.* he thought as he lunged for Yuuri.

"You WILL finish this conversation WIMP!" Wolfram yelled as he wrapped his arms and legs around Yuuri's front so as to not be left behind.

The bathwater slowly calmed down. Now minus the two boys, all that looked out of place was a now empty overturned bottle of Cecilie's oil where the boys used to be.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Murata watched in horror as the boy's were taken from one world and thrust into the other. He glanced over at the once King who was looking smug.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked with a deadly calm. "With that oil on Yuuri you could make things much worse not better."

Shinou shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "I am sick of waiting for them to fix things by themselves. This time they do it on my time table. Also, the oil is now on Wolfram too. This should be interesting." The image of the royal baths changed to one of Yuuri's bathtub in his house on earth.


	2. In the bath

**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All rights belong to people who are not me. I am making no money from this story.**

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Shinou

Murata

* * *

Yuuri popped into the bathtub at his house and groaned. *Just great* he thought. *Now I have to start all over with Wolfram when I get back.* It was then that he opened his eyes to find out what was sitting on him. His eyes widened as he spotted the blond on top of him. Wolframs legs were on each side of Yuuri's body and the blond was sitting in a very precarious spot.

"Wolfram, get off me." Yuuri growled as he tried to get out of the bathtub and found himself unable to.

Wolfram looked down at the double black and immediately got defensive.

"Look Yuuri, we are finishing our conversation weather you like it or not." The blond stated. "Umm Yuuri, what is that smell?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he remembered the oil that spilled all over him right before the whirlpool started. He looked down at his front and noticed that all of it was covered in oil. Horror etched itself in his mind as he saw the same oil was now coating wolfram.

"GET OFF ME!" Yuuri yelled as the oil started to work. "Wolfram this oil is…." Yuuri was cut short as the blond kissed him suddenly. Yuuri moaned in his throat before his brain started working again. Yuuri tried to scoot away and found himself stuck where he was.

Wolfram was shocked by his own actions. Then what his fiancé had been trying to say penetrated him mind. *Oh god, I am going to kill my mother* he thought as he hastily tried to get off of Yuuri, only to find himself unable to move much off the other boy. Fear started as the heady sent of the perfumed oil filled his mind. The Double black underneath him was now WAY too attractive to ignore. Wolfram started to turn bright red as he felt himself getting hard.

"Yuuri, I am really… umm… what I am trying to say is… I can't move." Wolfram stuttered out.

"Wolfram, can't or won't?" Yuuri asked. It was then that Yuuri noticed how attractive wolfram looked at that moment. His cheeks flushed, his blond hair wet and around his face, those gorgeous green eyes. Even the slight movements of the bishōnen boy's chest with each breath were enchanting. *I can't feel this way about a guy, can I?* Yuuri thought as he felt his body starting to respond.

"Can't, for some reason I can't move I seem to be stuck." Wolfram stuttered out. Then he noticed the way Yuuri was looking at him. Wolfram then flushed for another reason as he leaned down to kiss Yuuri again. *I can't seem to stop myself, I hope I am not making the biggest mistake of my life.* wolfram thought.

Yuuri's eyes widened as Wolfram leaned down and kissed him again. This kiss was much more demanding that the first. The blond was demanding a response from Yuuri. For the first time in his life, Yuuri felt like giving Wolfram the response he was looking for.

Wolfram's tongue licked around the edges of his mouth and Yuuri opened up to the request and let his mouth be invaded. It didn't take Yuuri long to catch on to this type of kissing and soon he was giving as good as he got.

A groan of pleasure worked its way out of wolfram's throat as he felt Yuuri start to respond then kiss back with equal passion. Wolfram moved just a little to get a better angle to kiss the boy underneath him when his erection rubbed against Yuuri's. *Wait, Yuuri's hard?* the blond questioned. Then he took satisfaction that he wasn't the only person affected. Wolfram groaned with pleasure as his erection once again rubbed against Yuuri's, that groan was matched by one from the boy underneath him. Wolfram took that as an invitation to explore the others body. As he continued to kiss Yuuri passionately his hands started to explore. He ran his hands along Yuuri's body stopping on sensitive spots. His hands found Yuuri's nipples and started to gently play with them. Loving how the demon king felt under his hands.

Yuuri groaned out loud as his erection rubbed against wolframs. Then he felt wolframs hands start to explore his oil covered body. When Wolfram started playing with his nipples, Yuuri bit back a cry of pleasure. He never thought that part of himself sensitive before, but was now discovering how wrong he was. Yuuri started to thrust up against wolfram trying to regain that feeling of their erections rubbing against each other.

Wolfram broke away from the kiss in order to moan as Yuuri started thrusting up against him. Having never thought to get to this point he decided to take full advantage. Wolfram moved his lips down Yuuri's neck and tried to get down to suck on his nipples when he was stopped by the same thing that wouldn't let him get off the other boy to start with. Wolfram groaned in frustration and sat up a little straighter.

Yuuri could sense the frustration of the blond on top of him but didn't understand the reason why. His perfume filled haze only registered two things. When Wolfram sat up it put his lips in a perfect position to see if wolfram's nipples were as sensitive as his was. It also brought Yuuri a lot closer to the entrance of his now lover. Gone were all the thoughts of why they shouldn't be doing this or what he had been trying to tell wolfram before this all started. The only thing Yuuri could do was feel. Yuuri brought his lips to Wolfram's nipples in order to share some of the same pleasure that had been given to him. He felt a groan out of the blond on top of him and figured he was doing something right.

"Yuuri, please, please don't stop." Wolfram bit out between harsh breaths as he felt the raven haired boy's lips on his nipples. Wolfram reached an oil coated hand down between them and started rubbing Yuuri's erection.

"Wolfram" Yuuri cried out as what the other boy was doing took his mind off of everything but what was going on between his legs.

"Yuuri, Have you ever done this before?" the blond asked. Yuuri just shook his head and turned red. Wolfram took pride in the fact that he was about to be Yuuri's first.

"I haven't either." Wolfram confessed.

He kept rubbing Yuuri's erection as he thought about what he was about to do. Knowing that Yuuri was covered in the oil from the bath he positioned himself over Yuuri and slowly started to slide himself down.

Yuuri's eyes flew open as he felt an entirely new sensation, once he realized what wolfram was trying to do. "Wolfram, Stop, your going… to… hurt yourself." Yuuri cried even as his body was begging for more of what the blond had planned.

"I'm not a wimp like you." Wolfram started to say and then stopped as the pain struck him. Wolfram gritted his teeth and moved down another inch. "I have heard that this only hurts for a short time." Wolfram then moved another inch as he gripped Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri could see how much pain wolfram was in but he also could see the determination in the blonds face. Holding him self back from embarrassing himself in the first few seconds, Yuuri concentrated on something else. He reached between himself and the bishōnen' boy to grab Wolfram's erection. At the same time he leaned forward to take Wolfram's nipples back into his mouth.

* * *

Murata watched as the events unfolded in the bathroom of the Shibuya house's bathroom until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shinou, do we have to watch this all, I think this should be a private moment between Yuuri and Wolfram. It has nothing to more to do with us." The great sage complained to the old king.

"You can feel free to leave at any point, However I need to keep watching in order to focus my power. Besides, once this part is over, then the real fireworks begin." Shinou said as he chuckled to himself.

Murata turned his attention back to the two boys hoping with everything he had that Shinou had not just caused something irreparable in their relationship. He did have to agree with the Great King in the fact that it had taken these two far too long to do anything about the feelings that they both held for each other. Something that Murata was sure Yuuri would not confess without a giant push from the outside. However, he didn't agree with the method in which they were forced into this situation. Feeling like a voyeur the double black great sage once again paid attention to what was going on. Knowing that if he didn't watch, he wouldn't be able to help later, also this way he could keep tabs on what Shinou was doing.

* * *

Wolfram had managed to get all of Yuuri inside himself with help of the oil and the distraction that Yuuri had provided him. Once he gave himself time to adjust he started to move. He could feel and hear the king's pleasure. *This is well worth any pain.* Wolfram thought to himself as he lifted and lowered himself again. As he did Wolfram hit something inside himself that made him forget there was ever any pain at all.

Yuuri heard wolfram gasp out his name and felt a change in the way the Prince was moving on him. It didn't take Yuuri long to figure out that whatever Wolfram was doing it felt really good to both of them. At this point Yuuri started to take a more active role and thrust up as best he could still playing with the erection of the other boy. He could hear the wet slap of body on body as the two had sex for the first time. Yuuri could hear both his and Wolframs moans echoing off the walls of the bathroom, he could feel himself going higher and higher as he was getting ready to explode.

"Wolfram, I'm going to…" Yuuri started.

"Me too" Wolfram finished for him. "I am so close."

Yuuri took this as a good thing and thrust harder into the boy causing them both to moan in pleasure. It was only a few more seconds before Yuuri's hand and belly were coated in Wolfram's Cum and Wolfram cried out "Yuuri, I love you."

That act triggered Yuuri as he thrust for the last time into wolfram's body and released himself.

Both boys stayed where they were for a long time as they let their breathing calm down. Wolfram was the first to speak knowing that he didn't have much time.


	3. Choices

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All rights belong to people who are not me. I am making no money from this story.

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Shinou

Murata

Shori

* * *

"Yuuri we have to get this oil off." The Raven haired boy only nodded. Wolfram tried to stand up again and found that he could. He felt Yuuri leave his body and immediately missed the feeling of having him there. Tears started to form in wolframs eyes as he thought about what was going to happen after this. *At least I have one good memory.* wolfram thought to himself as he held back the tears. Wolfram walked over to the soap and the shower first and started to remove the oil that was coating him. Yuuri still not saying anything but did the same. The Blond had no idea of what was going on in Yuuri's head.

"Wolfram," Yuuri started then stopped himself unable to look at the boy who was quietly soaping himself up. "Are… you… ok?" Yuuri asked in a quite voice unable to think of anything else to say. Inside Yuuri's head was a totally different matter. As the oil started to wash off Yuuri was thinking about what had just happened. *I had sex with wolfram.* his mind cried. *I had sex with another boy, I thought I wasn't gay!* Yuuri yelled at himself and started to get angry, and then he remembered those words the Wolfram had cried out at the final moments. "Yuuri, I love you." Yuuri's mind stopped for a moment and all he could think was *what have I done?*

Wolfram watched the other boy after he asked the question. Yuuri still wouldn't look at him. Wolfram could see the emotions play across Yuuri's face; he could see the fear, the anger and the confusion. *I have to do something now or I will lose him forever, Even worse Shin Makoku may lose a King.* that end thought made Wolframs mind up for him.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry." Wolfram whispered in a voice so low as to be almost nonexistent. Wolfram finished cleaning himself and got up. *I don't know where I am going to go, or what I am going to do, I don't even know how to get back.* Wolfram thought to himself as he ran away from the bathroom to Yuuri's room in order to cloth himself. Tears were now quickly falling down the blonds face.

Yuuri could see tears as wolfram turned away and left the bathroom. *Darn it, I don't know what to do.* Yuuri thought to himself as he hurried up and finished in order to follow the other boy. Yuuri got to his room in time to see wolfram finish dressing. Tears were flowing down the blonds face at a fast rate. *I have never seen him cry.* Yuuri thought to himself. Then felt like a total ass, he was so caught up in how he felt about everything that he didn't think that wolfram would be as upset as he was.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry, it was a mistake." Yuuri said softly. Those words just made the tears fall faster down the blonds face. *He is even pretty when he cries.* Yuuri thought to himself.

"Yuuri, I get it. You didn't want any of this to happen, you didn't want me, and now you're trying to be find a nice way of telling me that you never want to see me again." Wolfram Bit out Causing Yuuri to wonder if what he said wrong. "Well fine you won't have to worry about me for much longer; I will leave as soon as I can. I ask if I can borrow the clothing I am wearing since I didn't bring anything with me. The last thing I ask is that you don't give up on Shin Makoku, they need a good King, they need you."

"What are you talking about Wolfram?" Yuuri croaked out

"I am talking about leaving and never bothering you again." Wolfram sobbed out the last bit as he tried to get past the towel wrapped black haired boy who was blocking the door.

"Wolfram, why?" Yuuri asked "I know it was a mistake but it was unavoidable in those circumstances. We can pretend that it never happened and move on. I know it might take some time, but soon things will be back to normal." The tears on Wolframs face didn't stop however, an angry light came into his eyes.

"A mistake Yuuri, are you sure that is the way it is? Let me explain something to you. The oil only makes emotions that are already there much stronger. If you love someone, you will love them that much more, if you hate someone, you will hate them that much more. If you're attracted to someone they suddenly become irresistible. Do you get what I am saying?" The blond snapped out. "Also as for a mistake, the only one to think that is you, I loved what happened; I wanted it to happen for a long time. I am sorry in the way that it happened and that it forced you. However, I had hoped that over time it would have happened on its own. Don't you get it Yuuri, I LOVE YOU!" Wolfram then tried to push his way past Yuuri again.

Yuuri again blocked the door, his mind working quickly. He knew that if he let Wolfram go out that door he would never forgive himself. He would probably never see the blond again and that thought alone made him feel so lost. "Wolf, please don't go."

Wolfram's anger started to melt when he heard those words. He felt some hope start to rise in his chest. The next words out of Yuuri's mouth made that hope soar.

"I don't know what to think about what happened, please give me some time on that. I do know that you're my best friend and I can't lose you. Not yet, please, please give me time to think about things before any decision is made. What happened has made me have to rethink a lot of things that I thought about myself. I just can't give you an answer or even deal with it all right now. But please, don't walk out that door. I ask that we simply go to bed and rest for now, give me until tomorrow afternoon before I give you an answer. I know that this is a lot to ask but please Wolf." Tears started to fall from the Kings eyes as he begged the blond not to leave.

"Stupid Wimp, I am only doing so because you asked so nicely. But I can't wait forever." Wolfram said going to hug the boy in front of him.

"Stop calling me a wimp you brat." Yuuri said back as he accepted the comfort from the blond. Both Yuuri and Wolfram smiled over the normal byplay and Yuuri pushed himself away to get dressed in his sleepwear. He tossed another set to Wolfram and lay down on the bed facing away from wolfram and the world.

Wolfram smiled gently as he changed and lay down next to Yuuri on the bed. He got as close as he dared and listened until Yuuri's breathing changed. "How could I have fallen in love with a wimp like you Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered before putting his head down and going to sleep.

* * *

Shori stood outside the bedroom door trying to process what he had just heard. He came running when he heard the boys yelling, but something in what they were saying held him back from opening the door. He listened open mouthed to the words both boys used. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened between them. However, he had some questions that would be better asked after the boys dealt with their feelings for each other. *what I want to know is how I didn't feel them come back into this world. I have been home this entire time and I didn't feel them or hear them until Wolfram went running into Yuuri's room. Someone is messing with my baby brother.* Shori thought to himself. He didn't like the direction his thoughts were leading him one bit.

* * *

Murata sighed as he watched both boys fall asleep. He smiled a bit as Wolfram cuddled against Yuuri's back and was surprised when he settled down there to sleep peacefully. *Shibuya, please don't mess this up.* he thought to himself as he looked over that the instigator of all of this.

Shinou was looking rather pleased with himself as he watched Wolfram cuddle against Yuuri's back. "About time at least one of them stated how they truly feel. Eh my friend?" he asked looking over at Murata who seemed to be glaring at him. "What? Yuuri will do the right thing, he always does. In that respect he is a better King than I was. I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't seen the difference in how Yuuri was looking at Wolfram."

Murata just shook his head. "You would have done this for any reason. Sometimes I wonder why I have stuck by you at all." Was all he said before he walked away.


	4. Decision

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All rights belong to people who are not me. I am making no money from this story.

This is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, this is also my first time writing anything other than required papers in a very long time so I am rusty.

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Shinou

Murata

Shori

* * *

Chapter 3:

Morning came much too early for the double black king. He slowly blinked his eyes and thought about last night. *How do I feel about it all?* he asked himself *Do I love Wolfram? Do I see him as just a friend? Am I Gay?* all of these thoughts tumbled themselves around in his head when he noticed a pleasing warmth against his back. Yuuri slowly turned over to see Wolfram cuddled against him. Yuuri smiled to himself as the sunlight played off the blond's hair. *A year ago I would have freaked out if I woke up and he was cuddled against me like this. Now I just find it cute. Wait, Cute? Did I really just think that Wolfram is cute? No he is much more than cute.* Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized the direction of his own thoughts. *when did my feelings change?* Yuuri asked himself *what was the start of all of this? When we first met I could barley stand the Brat, now I am letting him cuddle with me while I watch him sleep.* Yuuri groaned softly to himself as he thought back to what event could possibly have triggered this feeling. Then he remembered the words "If you fall, then I fall with you." And smiled to himself again *Ah yes, I remember, I just don't understand why it took me so long to see the truth.* the blond cuddling against him started to stir and Yuuri's thoughts froze and green eyes opened to meet his.

"G'morning Yuuri." The blond mumbled out as he got out of bed.

Murata was back in the room with Shinou watching the boys go through the routine of getting ready for the day. Since it was Sunday on earth they didn't have any place to go.

Then something happened that made him a little jealous. He realized that they were all about to eat Jennifer's cooking.

The boys both enjoyed their breakfast and ate with a slightly larger appetite than normal. Then it was business as usual in the Shibuya house. Yuuri and Wolfram were watching a baseball game together on the couch right after lunch when Jennifer popped in.

"Ok boys, you both be good. Papa, Shori, and I have to go out for a while. Is there anything you want me to bring back?" both Boys indicated that they didn't need anything and waived her away. It wasn't long after the boys had the house to themselves that the baseball game was turned off.

"Yuuri, are you ready to have that talk?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri only nodded his reply then turned bright red.

"Wolfram, I really have to apologies, I really screwed up." Yuuri began. Wolfram felt his heart drop. *I'm about to get dumped.* Wolfram thought to himself. *he is about to shatter me into a million pieces.*

"Yuuri don't bother apologizing, if you can't feel that way then you can't. Don't worry about it. I will just get out of your way then and everything will be fine." Wolfram answered before Yuuri could continue.

Yuuri felt confused at wolframs words then he understood how the Blond had taken what he had just said without letting him finish. "Wolfram, sit down and shut up, this is hard enough." Wolfram sat back down without realizing he had ever stood up. "Now as I was saying, I am really sorry and I screwed up because I didn't realize how I felt about you. It wasn't until you really wanted to leave that I even thought about how I might feel for you. The idea of never seeing you again ripped me apart. Then this morning when I woke up with you cuddling next to me I couldn't stop thinking about how cute you looked. This whole day I have been watching you and watching my reactions to you. I have come to the conclusion that I love you wolfram. I fell in love with you when you refused to let me die alone on the cliff when you promised to fall with me, instead of letting go. I am just sorry that it took me so long. It has been more than a year since that moment and I couldn't be a man and own up to how I felt about you. I could stop wars, but not tell the most important person in the world that he is loved and that his feelings are not in vain." Yuuri finished in a big rush.

"You love me?" Wolfram asked afraid that he might have just imagined everything.

"Yes Wolfram, I love you." Yuuri answered as he grabbed and held tight to the prince.

"What do we do now wimp?" Wolfram asked

"Well I am not sure how comfortable I am about intimacy with you; I would like to give it another shot. Maybe slower this time as I adjust to the idea that I am in love with another guy." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and then leaned down for a kiss. Wolfram was more than happy to oblige the King as their mouths met.

To Yuuri's delight the kiss didn't seem awkward at all. He loved how soft Wolframs lips were. Yuuri deepened the kiss to see if Wolfram tasted as good as he felt. Again he was shocked as it the other boy tasted good. He loved the feeling of wolframs tongue in his mouth. The kiss deepened even more until both boys needed air. They broke apart each looking at each other.

"Yuuri, was that ok?" The blond asked as he blushed slightly.

"That was more than ok, lets take it slow and I will let you know if I can't handle anything. Is that alright with you?" Yuuri asked. When he received wolframs nod he kissed the blond again this time going straight to licking the inside of wolframs mouth. I wasn't long before Yuuri had an idea. "Lets go to my room, we don't want to be here if something happens and my mother comes back early." Wolfram just nodded and followed the other boy out of the living room.

Once both boys were inside Yuuri's room, Yuuri closed and locked the door. He then turned bright red as he thought about what he wanted to do.

"Wolfram… Could I ummm see you?" The King turned away before wolfram could see how red and flustered he was. Even though they had had sex in the bathroom he didn't get a chance to think, much less enjoy the other boy's body. It had all been too fast.

Wolfram didn't say a word he just stripped down. Once he was finished he grabbed Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri looked over at the boy in front of him and caught his breath. *Wolfram is more than cute.* he thought *he is stunning.* this was not the first time Yuuri had seen the other boy nude. However this was the first time he really allowed himself to look. Years of training had toned the blond to perfection. And even throughout everything else Wolfram didn't seem to have any scars on him at all.

"Wolfram you're perfect in everyway." Yuuri said before he could stop himself.

"Wimp, of course I am. The Fiancé of the King must be flawless and a Virgin." This caused Wolfram to blush. "Well I was a virgin. Anyway are you just going to let me stand here until I get a cold or are you going to join me?" The blond said blushing. This question forced the King to realize that he was still fully clothed. Yuuri quickly took care of the issue and stood before Wolfram with nothing on blushing fiercely.

Wolfram sighed as he looked at his lover. *he is just as good looking as I am.* he thought before moving forward to take a kiss.

Yuuri knew what Wolfram wanted and quickly leaned down to begin kissing the other boy again. This time with much more passion than the before, Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri and let himself be swept away.

* * *

Shinou and Murata watched this go on for a few more seconds before Murata demanded that they stop.

"There is no excuse for you to continue to watch this, your not focusing your power. You got what you wanted. Please leave them alone for a couple of hours."

Shinou thought about what Murata was saying and decided it would be for the best. The image of the two boys in love faded away and Murata let out a deep sigh. *Do your best Shibuya.* he thought before walking away.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Yuuri and wolfram made it to the bed panting as they explored each other using hands and mouth. Wolfram trailed kisses down Yuuri leaving little love bites along the way. Yuuri groaned as the blond took him inside his mouth.

Wolfram loved the taste of Yuuri as he continued on his journey. Once he got to the Kings erection he felt the need to kiss it deeply. When He heard Yuuri call out his name in pleasure he continued using his hand and mouth to bring as much pleasure to the King as he could.

Being inexperienced it didn't take Yuuri long before he was close.

"Wolfram stop… I'm going to Urrg." Was all he got out before he orgasmed into the other boys mouth. Wolfram swallowed as mush as he could and let the rest dribble out.

Yuuri turned red at how fast he was. *I have no self control.* he thought to himself

"Wimp" was all the blond said before he moved up Yuuri's chest in order to kiss and bite at his neck. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Yuuri thought this over for a second before he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a thing of lube. "We tried it one way, why don't we try it the other." Yuuri suggested unable to look into the blonds eyes.

Wolfram swallowed as he heard those words. "Yuuri are you sure you want to do this? It could hurt." The blond tried to explain.

"I know I hurt you and I want to give you time to heal besides I know you will be gentle with me." Yuuri said

The blond took the lube and put some of it on his fingers. He reached between Yuuri's legs and slowly inserted a finger into the raven haired boy.

"Yuuri if it hurts too much tell me to stop." Wolfram stated as he started to move a finger in and out.

Yuuri could feel the slight pain at first but then he started to get used to the finger inside him. It didn't take long before Wolfram inserted a second lubed finger into him. Again it hurt for a few seconds and then he relaxed into it. Once Wolfram was up to a third finger and it didn't hurt Yuuri thought it would be ok.

"Please wolfram." The King begged. Wolfram lubed himself up and placed it at the now slightly stretched opening. It took a second but he could feel himself sinking into his lover.

Yuuri's eyes were screwed in pain but he wouldn't allow wolfram to stop. He remembered what the other boy had said the night before that it would only hurt for a short time. Once wolfram was fully into Yuuri he stopped and held still letting Yuuri get used to the feeling of being filled for the first time. After a few minutes Wolfram began to move.

"Gah, Yuuri, your so tight." Was all the blond could gasp out while hoping that he didn't embarrass himself by Cumming in the first minute.

Yuuri could feel the other boy moving in and out. It didn't hurt anymore in fact it was sort of pleasant. That was until Wolfram shifted a little and hit a spot inside Yuuri that made him see stars. Yuuri was instantly hard again and begging his lover.

"Please Wolfram, Just like that. Fuck me just like that." Yuuri couldn't believe the language that was coming out of his mouth or the fact of what he was begging Wolfram to do.

Wolfram smiled and picked up the pace doing exactly what his lover asked of him.

"Yuuri, I can't hold out much longer" Wolfram gasped out as he felt himself getting closer and closer. However he didn't need to as he heard Yuuri moan his name and spend himself all over.

Wolfram took about three more seconds before he cried out Yuuri's name and pumped himself as deep as he could.

Wolfram collapsed on top of Yuuri for a few seconds before he rolled off and cuddled up against the other boy.

"Wolfram, I love you." Was all Yuuri said as he started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Wimp." Came the soft reply, both boys were almost instantly asleep.

* * *

Shori came home first and figured it would be as good a time as any to talk to the boys. When he couldn't find them in the living room he went to Yuuri's room. He was surprised to find the door locked. *Yuuri never locks his door.* Shori thought as he started pounding on the door. A sleepy voice called out that it would be just a minute.

It took about a minute and a half before the door was opened. Shori looked inside the room and had no doubt about what happened while he was gone. The bed was torn up there was a used bottle of lube on the floor and the room smelled strongly like sex. *Ahhh, this is my baby brother.* was all Shori could think before he started to take charge.

"Look I can't say what you guys should or should not be doing but mom is going to be home soon and you have got to have this cleaned up and aired out unless you want to advertise what you have been doing."

Shori chuckled to himself as both boys turned instantly red but they hurried up and cleaned up as well as opening the windows. Once everything was set to rights Shori remembered the package he had picked up.

"Oh yeah, I bought these for you but I think it might be too late." Shori threw a box of condoms on the bed and laughed out loud as his baby brother turned hot red. Yuuri just put the box where he had put the lube earlier.

"Shori, not that I don't thank you for the umm gift. But did you have a point?" Yuuri asked getting his courage back.

"It's onii-san, Yuuri." Shori said without thinking. Before he brought up the matter of not feeling them come back into this world at all. Also not being able to hear them until Wolfram left the bathroom, both boys turned red over mention of the bathroom. *it might be a good thing that I couldn't hear them.* Shori thought to himself.

Yuuri looked pensive for a second before he said. "I don't think it was anything malicious in fact I am fairly sure of exactly who and what had to do with this. There are way too many coincidences. You not being about to feel or hear us, the timing of the port back here, the fact that neither Wolfram nor I could get out of the bathtub, even the damn oil. I am pretty sure I know exactly who is behind this. And when I get my hands on the Great King I don't know if I am going to strangle a dead man or thank him for his interference." Shori seemed to understand what was being said. And while it he was glad that it wasn't something meant to hurt Yuuri he still didn't like the fact that his brother had been manipulated. It looked like he was going to have to have a long talk with Shinou about what was and was not appropriate behavior.

The next morning came early and both boys were getting ready to go back. As the water started to swirl Yuuri grabbed wolframs hand. "Are we ready to explain about a quick wedding?" he asked.

"My brothers are going to kill both of us you know, wouldn't it be better not to tell them anything." Wolfram complained

Yuuri smiled, "give me a little bit to think about it. I however, think they are going to figure it out on their own rather quickly."

And with that both boys were sucked into the water; they were on their way home.


	5. Back in Shin Makoku

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story it's self I don't own the rights to Kyou kara Maou! Or any of the people inside said anime/manga. If I did Things would have been WAY different.

I didn't think the last one had any merit but for some reason it got added as people's favs so here is a second chapter as a thank you. Also if anyone can help me improve please let me know.

* * *

Pairing Yuuri*wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrad/Conrart

Gwendal

Greta

Günter

* * *

Chapter 5:

The next morning came early and both boys were getting ready to go back. As the water started to swirl Yuuri grabbed wolframs hand. "Are we ready to explain about a quick wedding?" he asked.

"My brothers are going to kill both of us you know, wouldn't it be better not to tell them anything." Wolfram complained

Yuuri smiled, "give me a little bit to think about it. I however, think they are going to figure it out on their own rather quickly."

And with that both boys were sucked into the water; they were on their way home.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram appeared back in the Royal baths and looked around. No one had yet arrived to greet them.

"Yuuri, please Kiss me before they show up, I know once they get here I won't be able to see you for a while." Wolfram looked annoyed at the prospect of not being able to spend much time with his new lover.

Yuuri just chucked and complied. It didn't take too long for the kiss to turn hot. However in the knowledge that soon they won't be alone Yuuri pulled back.

Greta could barley contain herself as she watched Papa Yuuri kiss Papa Wolfram. She nearly clapped her hands but having heard what Papa Wolfram had said about not wanting to get caught she held herself back. She snuck away before she was noticed.

Wolfram and Yuuri dried themselves off and had gotten dressed again when the welcoming committee showed up. As per usual Günter was the first to greet the King. Oh course he did it by nearly killing the king with an over abundance of attention.

"Oh Your Majesty!" Günter wailed, "I had thought you had left us for good. We had no warning that you were going to leave. We would have started looking for you right away but Geika informed us that you had gone back to earth with Little Lord Brat. Why do you never take your faithful servant with you when you go?" The last bit was said on a sob leaving Yuuri to try to calm down the man as best he could.

"Good to have you back your mag... Yuuri." Conrart said from behind the sobbing man. Conrart pulled Günter away from Yuuri with the ease of long practice. "It must have been important for you to be pulled away like you were. Please let me know if I can do anything to help you."

Yuuri nodded and smiled at his Godfather before he thought about what he had just said. "No it wasn't an emergency; it was just something that Shinou thought I needed to get done. However, it is fixed now and there is no need for you to worry." Yuuri said in his best I am King voice. *Please don't question too much Conrad, I don't know how long I can lie to you.* Yuuri thought to himself.

Conrart noticed something was off with the explanation he was given but thought that it would be better to wait and ask later.

"Your Majesty, I hate to interrupt but there are some matters that require your attention." Gwendal stated.

"your right, sorry Gwendal, why don't you brief me and we can go over the latest paperwork so I know what is going on." Yuuri said with a sigh as he started to follow the grey haired man out of the royal baths. *Looks like Wolfram was right about having no time.*

"Wolfram, your men are waiting for you, it is your turn to patrol." Was all Conrart said to the blond boy.

"Yes Lord Weller, I will get right on that." Wolfram answered before leaving the baths closely followed by a now under control Günter.

Conrart looked around the baths that had remained untouched since the boys had disappeared from this world. He noticed that a bottle of his mother's oil was spilled though not much of it seemed to have gotten into the bath. *Wonder when that happened?* he thought while he picked up the bottle and made a mental note to have the baths cleaned. *this stuff is far to dangerous to be left out.* he thought to himself as he walked out.

Yuuri was briefed and buried in paperwork alone when his daughter came in.

"Papa Yuuri, can I ask you a question?" Greta asked, not looking at her adoptive father.

"Sure Greta, what can I do for you?" Yuuri said grateful to take a break from the mountain in front of him. He walked out from behind the desk and went to sit on one of the easy chairs. Greta quickly sat on his lap and curled in.

"Are you and Papa Wolfram going to get married now?" Greta stuttered out. Yuuri's eyes widened as she asked this question.

"What makes you think that?" Yuuri replied.

"Well I saw you and Papa Wolfram in the bath right after you returned. It looked a lot like you fixed whatever issue you had." She said blushing.

Yuuri chuckled to himself and blushed as he thought about what Greta must have seen.

"Your right Greta, we did fix our issues. Also, I hope to be married soon, but first there are things we have to do. We are not ready for the rest of the castle to know yet. Could you imagine the uproar of them trying to plan a wedding? Can you keep this to yourself for a while?"

Greta thought about this for a few minutes before she nodded. "I can keep it a secret. But, I want you to know that I am happy we are going to be a family." Yuuri couldn't help but beam at his daughter and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ok Scamp, I need to get this work done before dinner. Why don't you spend time with Wolfram?"

"I can't, he is on patrol until dinner. Can I stay here for a while? I promise not to bug you; I know how hard you have to work to catch up after one of your trips."

"You can stay if you would like." Yuuri said while she got off his lap and he stood up.

Greta got herself a book and curled up in the easy chair while Yuuri internally groaned at the paperwork before settling himself back at the desk.

Many hours passed like that until Yuuri looked up and found that Greta had gone to sleep. He smiled to himself and gave himself a few seconds to think about the family that he, Wolfram and Greta would make. *Should we adopt another child?* Yuuri asked himself before finishing the paperwork before him.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dinner came and passed without much incident or comment. The only incident was when Yuuri and Wolfram reached for the same thing at the same time. Both boys blushed and pulled back at the same time. Conrart just raised an eyebrow and the unusual action.

Soon it was bed time for the castle.

"Yuuri, where is Greta?" Wolfram asked after getting into his nightgown.

"She is sleeping in her bed tonight; she said she has gotten to like sleeping alone." Yuuri said as he was still thinking over some of the paperwork that he had been dealing with. There had been an uprising on the south border and was quickly quelled but he wanted to know what incited it to start with. Also there was a shortage of grain in the northeastern section and he would have to start importing… Yuuri's mind stopped there as Wolfram kissed him.

Wolfram noticed that Yuuri's mind was far away from the bed chamber and he looked worried. *he is going to start getting wrinkles in the same place as big brother if he doesn't stop.* he thought to himself. Then he got an idea of how to stop Yuuri's mind from working too hard on things that can't be fixed right this second. He almost chuckled to himself as he leaned over to kiss the black haired boy. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise for a second, before they closed and he leaned into the kiss.

"Yuuri, I have a couple of questions for you." Wolfram stated after they broke the kiss.

"What's up Wolfram?" Yuuri asked still thinking about the kiss.

"I know you brought the lube back with you from earth, but where did you get it in the first place? Is that normal to have in your world?"

Yuuri blushed as he thought about how he came by that particular item. "I got that the same way we got the Condoms. When Shori found out I was engaged to a guy he picked some up for me. He presented it to me with instructions on how to use it. I could have killed him at the time. However, now I am glad that he did. It makes things ummm easier." Yuuri turned bright red as he said the last causing Wolfram to chuckle.

"Yeah, I can see him doing something like that. He doesn't seem to approve of you being with another guy but doing something to embarrass you is exactly his style." Wolfram said still chuckling. "Anissina gave me something too." Wolfram then leaned over and pulled out a vial of bright pink liquid. "It is for the same thing. When she gave it to me I never thought we would use it." Wolfram was now the one blushing as he revealed one of his secrets to his lover. "I have kept it near in the hope that someday her optimism would prevail. I am glad that now we will have a chance to use it."

Yuuri smiled and took the opportunity to kiss wolfram senseless. The kiss which started out as a way to sooth the blond boy once again turned hot quickly. Soon both of them pulled apart panting.

Wolfram moved down to kissing Yuuri's throat and chest making sure to only mark in areas that wouldn't be seen by anyone.

Yuuri groaned out loud as he felt Wolfram's lips touch this throat and move there way down his chest. He felt the love bite and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his pelvis up at the other boy.

Wolfram noticed the reaction that Yuuri had and broke away from right above the other boy's nipple to give a large Grin. Then he started doing naughty stuff to Yuuri's nipples. While reaching down to what has straining beneath the P.J bottoms. He only stroked Yuuri for a few moments before the black haired boy flew into action.

"My turn." Yuuri growled as wolfram found himself on his back. Yuuri moved himself down until his head was between the blonds legs.

Yuuri slowly moved the nightgown up an inch at a time teasing wolfram until he was nearly begging. Once Yuuri had the part that he wanted exposed to his view he grinned and blew a cool breath on it to see what happens.

Wolfram groaned out "Yuuri, please." While he twisted slightly on the bed.

Yuuri took a small experimental lick as if to see if he would like it or not. It seemed to be to the Kings taste for the next thing Wolfram knew he was inside Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri made some experimental up and down motions trying not to catch the other boy with his teeth.

"Gods Yuuri, YES." Wolfram cried as he was lost in what was going on.

It was only a few minutes of this before Wolfram arched on the bed and came in Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri swallowed as much as he could before letting the rest spurt onto Wolframs stomach.

After Wolfram came back down he stripped off the pink nightgown quickly. Soon both boys were kissing again. Yuuri was still hard not having gotten off yet.

"Yuuri, you can... if you want." Wolfram stuttered. Yuuri just grinned while looking over the lube choices. Not having one clue what the one Anissina gave wolfram did he picked up the bottle from earth.

After getting Wolfram prepared and himself lubed he knelt down between the prince's legs. Wolfram put his legs on Yuuri's shoulders in order to make it easier on both of them as Yuuri lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Yuuri kept a close watch on Wolfram's face for any sign of pain seeing none he pushed himself in a little deeper.

Wolfram got sick of waiting and thrust himself up taking the rest of Yuuri into himself in one go. Both Yuuri and Wolfram groaned in true satisfaction as Yuuri fully filled Wolfram and rubbed against his prostate.

It started out as slow thrusting however, that didn't last long. Soon Yuuri was making short quick movements inside Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I'm going to…"

"Almost there hold just a little… URG YUURI, I LOVE YOU!" The blond screamed out as for the second time that night he coated his belly.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled as he found his fulfillment inside the other boy.

It didn't take long for both boys to soften and for Yuuri to slip out of Wolfram. Yuuri then used the pink nightgown to clean up both himself and Wolfram before throwing it back onto the floor.

Yuuri then flopped over onto his back on the bed still panting and almost unable to keep his eyes open. Wolfram snuggled up against Yuuri and felt as much as heard the Kings confession.

"Wolfram, I love you too." With that both of them went to sleep.

* * *

Ok that is it for the second installment. Any comments are welcome. Also I am thinking of doing a few more installments where the rest of the castle finds out about the new relationship. Oh poor Wolfram and Yuuri, I can see how much trouble I would put them in now. Let me know your thoughts.


	6. The Infirmary

Again I own nothing, I am but a humble fan whom decided I didn't like how things were going. I make no money from this story.

Ok, Sorry for the Delay in the next chapters. I had a whole lot happen since the last post. I went on vacation to places with no internet. (strange but they really still exist.) Then when I get back I lost a very close friend. However, now that things have calmed down I should start posting on at least a monthly basis. If I miss a deadline feel free to let me know. Now lets see how we can get Yuuri and Wolfram into trouble.

* * *

Answers to some Reviews

_heffalump52__  
__2010-06-23 . chapter 5_

_I really like your story. especially the idea that they alternate with being the seme. it suits wolf's character better than being always the uke._

_please write more chapters!_

I too thought that it was better that way. Also someone as strong as Wolfram wouldn't always be submissive in bed. However, I have very rarely found any stories where they switch so I thought it would be fun to write. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

_ANIMELOVEDOLL__  
__2010-07-15 . chapter 5_

_Loved it! It really brought out the feminine side in Wolfram! :D I love it! :D BYE!_

I think that side already existed, hence the pink nightgown. I just heightened if for my own use. However, I am really glad that you enjoyed the story and thanks for your words of encouragement. There are more girly wolfram moments planned and even one for Yuuri.

Anime Writer2 and The Hazardous.

Thanks , I hope everything continued and continues to live up to your expectations. If you know of a way I can better it please let me know.

Also a special thank you to the many that added this story to their Fav's.

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrart/Conrad

Gisela

Anissina

* * *

Chapter 6:

Yuuri woke up to soft lips on his. With a groan he opened his eyes to see bright green eyes and soft blond hair above him. Yuuri smiled to himself as he started to sit up.

"G'morning" Yuuri managed to grumble out to his lover.

"Wake up you wimp." Wolfram said without any real heat behind it. "I have to train with my guard today and Lord Weller will be by soon for your morning jog and practice." Wolfram then blushed slightly as he looked over the love bites all over Yuuri's chest and shoulders. "Umm, you might want to be dressed before then. Or there might be some questions. See you at lunch." Wolfram leaned down for a last kiss and left without another word.

Yuuri looked down at himself and just smiled. After that it was as Wolfram predicted, Yuuri was up and dressed when Conrart came to get him for Breakfast, their morning jog and practice.

Yuuri and Conrart where practicing throwing the ball to each other when Wolfram caught Yuuri's eye.

Wolfram was in sword practice with one of his guard, the Blond looked so amazing that Yuuri couldn't help but stare.

A Crushing pain brought Yuuri back to what he had been doing. He was somehow on the ground and his chest right below his right shoulder throbbed greatly. Conrad was yelling something at him. *what is he yelling about? What am I doing on the ground?*

"Yuuri, are you ok? Yuuri, look at me…" Conrart yelled.

Yuuri finally got his wind back and figured out what happened. He had been distracted and one of Conrart's fast balls had caught him in the chest. *well that explains it all.* Yuuri thought to himself as he felt himself get red.

"Sorry Conrad, I'm fine I got distracted for a minute." Was all Yuuri could gasp out as he got his wind back.

"Come on your majesty, Let's get you to Gisela. What the hell caught you attention so much that you forgot to catch?" Conrart asked as he helped the young king up off the ground. Yuuri blushed such a deep red that Conrart started to look around. The men were sword fighting, the maids were doing laundry, there was a group of teenaged girls visiting from nearby kingdoms. There was nothing out of the ordinary that should have caught Yuuri's attention like that. *Ah, one of those girls must have caught Yuuri's attention.* Conrart chucked to himself. *One of those girls or maybe… No that isn't possible. Is it?* As Conrart's eyes stuck onto his blond brother who was focusing only on his opponent.

"I…told you… to call me… Yuuri." Yuuri gasped out.

Conrart and Yuuri made it safely to Gisela office and both Conrart and Gisela laid Yuuri down on one of the beds. As Conrart explained what happened to Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, lets get your shirt off and see what damage has been done." Gisela said in her normal friendly and efficient manor.

"Um…" was all Yuuri could say before he started to grab the hem of his shirt. Just then a knock on the door came.

"Yes?" Conrart called.

"Lord Weller, your brother is looking for you," a voice called back.

"Yuuri are you going to be ok on your own?" Conrart asked looking concerned. Yuuri tried hard to hide his relief.

"Go Conrad, this is nothing it should be fixed before lunch." Yuuri answered.

Conrart left the room and Gisela waited for Yuuri. *might as well get this over with.* Yuuri thought to himself as he lifted and removed his shirt as best he could. He heard a gasp from Gisela and thought quickly.

"Your Majesty that looks like it will be a horrible bruise and some limited motion unless we do something about it. But what are the rest of the marks?"

"Bug Bites, I react strangely to these bugs from earth, they will go away soon." Yuuri lied quickly.

"Yes your Majesty, let me go get everything I need, while I am doing so I suggest you take a nap. This might take a while.

Yuuri just nodded grateful that Gisela wasn't asking any more questions for the time being. He laid back and closed his eyes, he listened to the door open and shut as the green haired doctor left the room.

Only a few minutes had passed when the door was slammed open.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Wolfram demanded in a rush. "I had heard you were hurt."

Yuuri opened his eyes to the sight of a very flustered fiancée. "I am fine, I just took a fast ball to the chest."

Wolfram breathed a deep sigh of relief as he heard what had happened "thank the gods, Yuuri all I heard was that you had been hurt. I kept thinking that something horrible had happened to you and I didn't even tell you that I loved you this morning."

"I love you too Wolfram, and as you can see I'm ok, not supposed to move for a while."

"Oh I know, Gisela told me to make sure you didn't leave this bed. So now your not going to leave this bed until after she gets back. But what caused you to be so distracted that you missed catching that ball Yuuri?"

Yuuri blushed and looked pointedly at Wolfram. "Ummm, have I ever told you how amazing you look?"

Wolfram laughed as he fully understood what had happened. He leaned over to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri felt the first kiss, then a second, then the kiss deepened to something much more than a kiss, something hot and wanting filled will the left over of fear and the desire to be with the one you love.

"Wolfram, this may not be the best place. Gisela said she was going to be back."

"Not for about an hour, she wanted me to make sure you stayed in bed and that is what I'm doing. Besides this is your punishment for scaring me like that. All I have to do is make sure you don't get off that bed. I am sure I can think of something." Wolfram's green eyes sparkled in a way Yuuri found very appealing. "Something that makes you not want to move much."

The next few minutes with Yuuri's pants unbuttoned and a greedy Wolfram sucking for everything he was worth.

"Urg, Gods, Wolfram… So ah.. aH so Good."

Wolfram pulled back before the king could finish. "Now that I have you in this state, what am I going to do with you?"

Yuuri tried to push himself off the bed to take what he wanted.

"Oh no you don't, I made only one promise today, and that was that your wimpy self didn't get off this bed. I am going to keep that promise if it kills me. Until your released by Gisela your shoulders better not leave that mattress, If they do I will immediately stop whatever I'm doing and leave. Do you understand me Yuuri?" Wolfram snapped out

Yuuri only nodded as he saw the side of wolfram he hadn't seen in a little while, the competent battle commander. Yuuri had almost forgotten that his little lord brat could normally kick his ass.

Wolfram backed away from the bed for a few seconds that it took for him to remove his pants and to find lotion. It didn't take him long to prepare himself and position himself about Yuuri.

Yuuri bit back a loud moan as he felt himself enter his lover. The blond on top of his looked so amazing. *I am so lucky* Yuuri thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Wolfram started to speed up and Yuuri could hardly keep his shoulders on the bed. It took everything he had to keep himself from trying to help.

"Yuuri…I love you. Don't (Pant) scare me like that ever again." Wolfram gasped out as he orgasmed.

The feeling of Wolfram contracting around him set Yuuri off.

"Wolf, gah" Yuuri groaned out.

It didn't take long for wolfram to get everything cleaned off of himself, as he was cleaning Yuuri the door opened.

"That is one really large bug that you found on earth Your Majesty, you do seem to have a strange reaction to it." Gisela said with a slight blush to her cheeks as she looked away from the two boys.

Wolfram quickly helped Yuuri get his pants back into place while Gisela stared at the wall.

"Umm, I thought you were going to be gone for an hour." Wolfram finally stuttered out.

"I was but then I ran into Anissina and she pointed out that we had collected some of the herb a few weeks ago and she had put it in the infirmary for me. We were coming back to get it about 10 minutes ago."

Yuuri blushed deeply as he realized how long they had been outside the door and how loud he and Wolfram had been.

"Wait did you say Anissina?" Yuuri stuttered out forming sweat drops.

"Yes she said me!" Anissina said as she walked in the door. "Not to say that I'm not happy for you both, but here?" Anissina gestured around the infirmary. "It must still be really new for both of you to lose your heads like this."

Yuuri watched the eyebrows on the redhead go up and sighed to himself. "You going to tell Conrad, Gwendal or Günter?

Gisela and Anissina looked at each other for a moment then both shook their head.

"I understand wanting to keep it for at least two of those idiots, Conrart will find out on his own soon." Anissina said. "But Günter would cry for a week and I think if I know Gwendal, he may try to kill you both. Then he will knit himself into a hole. For now I will keep quite. But I want you both to try some things for me in exchange." Anissina clapped her hands. "Oh the inventions that I want to make. I need to get started." The crazy inventor breezed out of the room. Leaving one confused doctor, and two terrified boys behind her.

"I think I would rather deal with Gwendal." Wolfram said with a sigh.

"Gisela, and yourself?" Yuuri asked

"It isn't any of my business, just don't lie to me about what is going on with your body. Like with those love bites, I need you to be honest with me if I am to treat you. And if you two ever get too… umm… rough or accidentally injure each other, please make sure you let me know. If you can follow those conditions, no one will hear it from me." The doctor stated with a small blush.

"Too rough?" Wolfram asked then he got what the doctor had been saying. "Oh…I can promise to do that, it seems fair."

"Sorry Gisela, I shouldn't have tried to lie. Your right I too promise to be honest with you and to tell you if something happens that you need to know about." Yuuri stated solemnly

"Good, now Wolfram you have two choices, you can leave or you can help me get Yuuri patched up and healed up. He still won't be able to use his arm until tomorrow morning. But it will be longer if we don't do something."

"I should stay, we both know how much of a Wimp Yuuri is. Someone needs to be here to hold his hand."

"Hey!" Yuuri yelled back "I can do this without help." Then Yuuri looked down. "But if you want to stay I wouldn't mind holding your hand."

Wolfram smiled and complied.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. Sorry for the quality I had trouble with this one. I don't know who to have find out next. Or maybe we should deal with that long overdue conversation with Shinou and Murata. If you have a suggestion please let me know.


	7. A visit with the Sage

Again I own nothing; I am but a humble fan that decided I didn't like how things were going. I make no money from this story.

* * *

_Chazzyheartslexi__  
__2010-08-04 . chapter 6_

_Awwwww! ^.^ this is soooooo cute I'm glad to see that wolfram and yuri are finally happy together! Yayz! Oooooo! I think you should include the shinou and murata conversation in the next chappie. I'm curious to see what may happen between them. ;) please update soon! I'm dying to see what's going to happen next! Ja ne~_

As per requested the meeting between Murata and the boys will be the main point of this chapter.

_Shane  
__2010-07-28 . chapter 6 _

_Anissina needs to get a life!_

I think this is her life, though some of these inventions could make possible future chapters great.

_CrazyCartSalad__  
__2010-07-26 . chapter 6_

_hahahah... whoever said an uke can't be dominant..._

_I think this kind of behavior suits wolfram the most..._

_He likes being in control whilst receiving as much pleasure as possible..._

_I could really see wolfram demanding sex and going as far as riding yuuri to get it..._

Yuuri and Wolfram will be switching back and forth depending on my mood. However, your right Wolfram can and will be very demanding.

I want to put forth a special thank you to those that added and are following this story.

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrart/Conrad

Murata

* * *

**It had been a few quite days in Shin Makoku. Yuuri was healed and the paperwork was finished. ** **Yuuri woke up to his usual kiss from Wolfram. ** **"You have been getting up so early every day." Yuuri mumbled. ** **"Someone has to; we can't let Lord Weller see you like that." **

**Yuuri looked down at himself and smiled, he was naked and both of them were covered in love bites "I guess your right, though I think the maids know. They keep giggling every time they see me. Also we may need to visit Murata, you free after lunch?"**

**Wolfram blushed a little, "Well that would have to happen, they clean the room and do the laundry so I think they would have known about it right after we came back. Can't be helped, but the maids probably won't gossip outside of themselves. I agree that we need to see the sage, we have things to discuss" Wolfram looked deadly for a second then calmed down almost immediately as he looked at his lover.**

**"Wolfram, I think we also need to talk to your brothers, we can't keep this a secret for long. I know a wedding right now may not be a good idea but we have to at least tell them."**

**"We will discuss this later wimp, right now you have to get ready, and I will see you after lunch." Wolfram said as he left the room.**

**Yuuri complied and was ready when Conrart came in the room. **

**"Is Wolfram gone already?" Conrart asked.**

**"Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. Conrad, Wolfram and I will be leaving to visit Murata later, I have something's that I need to talk to him about, is after lunch a good time?"**

**Conrart smiled, "Yep shouldn't be an issue, anything I can help with?"**

**"Nope just a good long talk between buddies." **

***Yuuri looks like he is going to hit the sage, wonder what happened.* Conrart thought to himself as he and Yuuri left for their morning Routine.**

**Right after lunch Yuuri and Wolfram saddled up Wolframs horse and took off.** **It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. ** **"Yuuri could you not grip me so tightly?" Wolfram complained as they got off the horse. **

**"I could have taken my own horse, besides you never complained before, why now?" Yuuri asked. **

**Wolfram blushed slightly ** **"I will tell you why later."**

**Before Wolfram and Yuuri could even make it to the gates Murata was running to greet them. ** **"Hey Shibuya!" Murata called out, he looked like he was going to continue when Wolfram Yelled **

**"You BASTARD!" and hit the sage straight in the face. ** ** "What?" the confused boy asked from the ground. ** **"I almost lost everything thanks to you and your meddling, I almost..." tears were starting to form in the blonds eyes as he choked out the rest. "lost Yuuri…" was all Wolfram could say.**

**Yuuri came up and hugged his lover, the meaning of this was dual, it was to sooth wolfram but it also was to keep him from hitting Murata again.** **"Wolfram, its ok, it worked out, please calm down." Yuuri said soothingly but the next words were what seemed to pacify the fire user. "I love you and we will handle this together." **

**The tension went out of Wolframs shoulders as he let his King hold him for a few more seconds before pulling away.** **Yuuri stood back and looked down at the sage who seemed to prefer to stay on the ground. "Besides if anyone is going to kill him…"**

**Murata winced and held up a hand of surrender. "For the record Shibuya, it wasn't me. You know who did it, why don't you hit him?" **

**"I would if I see him." ** **Murata laughed, **

**"Yeah I haven't seen him all day, I think he is hiding someplace and letting me clean up after him. But it looks like everything worked out for the best why are you so angry?"**

**Yuuri thought for a second, "I think we are both angry because we were played with, for all I know that jerk even watched as we were trapped." At Murata's wince Yuuri felt his anger rise again. "Looks like he wasn't the only one who watched, maybe in your next life you will learn not to play with people."**

**"I CAN EXPLAIN!" the sage yelled, before Yuuri asked Wolfram to fry him. "Yes, we both watched, him to keep his focus and I to help fix things if everything exploded, I didn't mean, it wasn't, I… It was only the first time, right before the second I made him quit…" Murata ran out of words as he looked at the ground. "I didn't want anyone to be hurt, Wolfram, Shibuya, I am sorry, not only for my actions and for invading your privacy, also for the actions of Shinou. He shouldn't have meddled the way he did, he messed not only with your bodies but also with your relationship. No matter who he is, he and I didn't have the right. Please forgive me."**

**Wolfram was the first to step forward and offer the great sage a hand up. "I can forgive you because it gave me Yuuri, but I can only speak for myself. I did what I came here to do." Wolfram looked at the bruise forming on the sage's cheek.**

**Yuuri felt empty and dirty as he realized how much of everything that Shinou and Murata had watched, his first time with Wolfram, Wolfram's confession, the fight and his own confession, things that were private and held deep meaning and each one had been watched. "Give me some time, until then keep yourself and Shinou away from me. Being messed with fine, I am used to it, I think I can see your reasoning, you took a huge gamble but it paid off. What I can't stand is the fact that something that is supposed to be special and private was invaded. Not only that but my first… You have done some crazy things Murata but to have my privacy invaded like that, not only my privacy but Wolframs as well." Yuuri ran out of steam and stopped and looked at Murata with anger sadness and distrust in his eyes. "Just give me a few days, Wolfram are you ready to leave?" Yuuri asked.**

**"You don't want to talk to Shinou?" Wolfram asked**

**"No he heard it all anyway, lets get out of here."**

** Yuuri just looked tired** **Both boys left after a few seconds of getting themselves situated.** **Yuuri called back to the sage who was watching as they left,"As punishment you get to help tell Wolfram's brothers, I will let you know when it is time."**

**"Should have just let Wolfram fry me, I think it would be less painful." Murata muttered to himself as the boy's disappeared. "Are you happy now?" Murata asked the great king who showed up.**

**"I didn't think he would be so angry." Shinou replied**

**"Of course he is angry, that was his first time with anyone, first love confession, it took so long for them, and we sullied it by being voyeurs into something we had no right. How would you have felt? I know I feel dirty and I will have a lot to make up for." With that the Sage walked away from the dumbfounded King.**

* * *

**Once the other palace was out of sight Yuuri asked Wolfram to stop.**

**"I can't go back yet, I can't see those people, I am too angry and no one would understand why. Just please let me hold you for a few minutes."**

**Wolfram seemed to understand what his King and lover needed he pulled far off the main trail and set the horse to get something to eat and drink before coming back. **

**Yuuri had laid out his cloak on the ground and was sitting on it with his head on his knees.**

**"Yuuri, I…" Wolfram stopped as Yuuri looked at him; Wolfram noticed the tears in Yuuri's eyes and went to hold him. "Tell me what you need?"**

**"Just let me hold you, kiss you, be with you." Yuuri pleaded another tear falling. "I thought I could handle it, I thought I wouldn't be so angry and hurt."**

**"Shh…" Was all Wolfram said as he got on his knees hugged the other boy tightly. Wolfram leaned down to kiss Yuuri. It started as a kiss of comfort, and then slowly moved to another type.**

**"Yuuri, are you ok with this right now?" Wolfram asked concerned.**

**"Please Wolfram, even if just for now, I feel so…" Wolfram Shut Yuuri up with another kiss and slowly undressed his King. ** **Once Yuuri was undressed it didn't take long for Wolfram to get rid of his clothing. He laid the other boy down. And started to Kiss and lick him all over, as if by licking him he could cure his thrust himself up as Wolfram started to kiss and lick his penis. **

**"Wolfram, please put it in me, I want to feel you inside me." Yuuri begged**

**"Your dry and we don't have any lube; give me a few minutes to prepare you."** **Yuuri nodded and sighed as Wolfram moved down to start licking him in a different place. ** **Wolfram spread and pushed in as much saliva as possible into his lover. After Yuuri was as prepared as he was going to be Wolfram moved back up his lover's body. ** **"Yuuri are you sure this is what you want right now?"**

**"Yes, please Wolfram." Yuuri had a desperate look in his eyes as if this and only this could calm him. ** **Wolfram took his time pushing himself into his lover, one slow inch at a time, torturing himself while doing so. Finally he reached the end. Wolfram held as still as he could for as long as he could while Yuuri just clung to him tightly. The feelings of this type of sex were very different from any of the other times.**

**The boy's bodies moved slowly with each other. Each slow thrust calculated, each hug and kiss for comfort. After about 10 minutes wolfram was near the edge.**

**"Yuuri, I can't hold out much longer. Please tell me what you need."**

**"Inside me, please, fast, slow, what ever you need just finish inside me." Yuuri gasped as Wolfram slowly slid in and out of him again.** **After that Wolfram picked up the pace until it was frantic. The thrusts were short and both of the lovers were straining for release. ** **Wolfram went first spending himself inside Yuuri. However with a few strokes of his hand Wolfram helped Yuuri finish as well. ** **Both lovers collapsed, Wolfram still inside Yuuri, they didn't seem to have the energy to move. Both were physically and emotionally drained. ** **After about 30 or so minutes or so both boys roused themselves and got dressed.**

**"Yuuri lets to home for now."** **Yuuri smiled and nodded **

**"Wolfram, you know that I really do love you."**

**"Yeah Wimp, I love you too. Hey anyone ever tell you that you cry like a girl?" **

**"Oh Yeah, Wolfram, why am I not supposed to grip you so tightly?" Yuuri asked ignoring the "Like a girl" Comment  
**

**"Because it makes me want… umm… want… you…" Wolfram stuttered out.**

**With a few laughs and a bit of blushing, both of the lovers set back off for home. ****

* * *

**

**For Some reason this is all in bold? Ok, well this is my new installment. I have a few ideas for the next one. Is per agreed I will have it posted next month or sooner. Also as usual comments or suggestions are appreciated. Also as promised it was time for Yuuri to show his softer side.**


	8. Yozak saw what?

Again I own nothing; I am but a humble fan that decided I didn't like how things were going. I make no money from this story.

* * *

Replies to some reviews:

priscel  
2010-08-24 . chapter 7

aww... he had me thinking he was sore or pregnant and that's why he didn't want Yuuri to squeeze him. =P but that's cute too. You might want to get a beta to help clean it up a bit. *waves*

_I agree with you, I do need a beta to help me clean some of this up. However, I don't have any friends who have the same interests. So if someone is willing to beta for me it would be a great help. As for pregnant I hadn't thought about adding that element. _

XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX  
2010-08-25 . chapter 7

^^ how sweet they made love, but oh! I would have been much more angrier that Yuuri at that point, I'm surprised Wolfram wasn't. Then again Wolf is kind of physical with his emotions if it's hitting Yuuri for his stupidity or making love to him in the bushes ^^. Yuuri would feel guilty on top of angry, upset, and betrayed if he hit Murata so I can understand he would keep his emotions to himself before letting Wolfram know. I find their love to be so sweet! I think it was a good idea to have them in an equal relationship, they both have their moments of girlishness and possessiveness and so on and so forth. ^^

_The reason Yuuri was not as angry as he should have been will be revealed in coming chapters. I love the fact that Yuuri and Wolfram are equal. That part wrote it's self so I must have always seen them as that way. _

_As always a special thank you to those who have added as favorites and who have subscribed. Also if you didn't catch it up a few paragraphs I am currently searching for a beta reader to help me clean my chapters up and review new chapters before they are posted. I would be willing to do the same for another writer. Since I have a break in my school work I will be posting two this month. I will try for three but no promises. _

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrart/Conrad

Yozak

Anissina

* * *

Wolfram and Yuuri rode back into the gates of the caste to be greeted by Conrart.

"Was your meeting with Geika successful?" Conrart asked of the two boys

"We got done what we needed." Yuuri said with anger in his voice. "I expect to see Murata in a few days since we have some things we will need to go over."

Wolfram looked up in surprise and gave Yuuri a searching look after the last comment. *what does he mean by that?* the blond thought to himself.

"Very well you're high… Yuuri. Your dinner is waiting for you in the dining room. I will join you both shortly." With those words Conrart started to walk away leaving the boys to take care of the horse and get ready for dinner.

"Yuuri what did you mean that we will have a meeting in a few days?" Wolfram asked

"I am really not sure but it is a feeling that I have. Something tells me that in a few days we will be talking with your brothers and everyone else." With that both boys got ready and went to dinner.

* * *

Yozak stood back behind the gate thinking over the fight he had seen between his King, Wolfram and the great sage. He was unable to get close enough to hear what had been said but he knew it was something that he should talk to Conrart about. After the fight he had snuck back making a few stops on the way. Why hadn't the boys beaten him back? He wondered as he walked away needing to talk to Conrart.

* * *

After dinner Wolfram and Yuuri were split up.

"Wolfram, can I see you for a few minutes?" Anissina asked at the same time Conrart called out

"Yuuri, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Sure Conrad." Yuuri replied as he watched his lover get dragged away by the crazy red haired lady. "Best of luck" Yuuri mouthed to Wolfram who looked at Yuuri for help.

Yuuri than watched Wolfram disappear before turning back to his godfather. "You wanted to talk?" Yuuri asked

"Actually, we both wanted to talk to you." Yozak said from behind Conrart.

"YOZAK!" Yuuri yelled before breaking into a large grin, then after a second his grin faded when Yozak didn't return the smile. "Conrad, what is going on?"

"That is what we would like to ask you Yuuri. I had Yozak follow you to make sure nothing happened on your visit to Geika. He had a lot of interesting things to report."

Yuuri felt his heart drop as he thought about all the things Yozak would possibly have seen. And just about fell over. He looked panicking at Conrart waiting for a response to what Yozak must have reported.

Conrart and Yozak watched all the color drain from the king's face and Conrart readied himself to catch Yuuri should he faint. *that is a strange reaction* Conrart thought to himself.

Yozak chuckled to himself. *I missed something, that kid is ready to keel over. Wonder what happened after I left that has him looking so scared.*

"Go ahead and ask any questions." Yuuri said like he was just given a death sentence.

"Why did Wolfram hit Geika, what did you three fight about?" Conrart asked.

Yuuri just blinked for a few seconds before he looked confused "That is what you want to know?" Yuuri asked

"Well you three in a fight isn't unusual, but normally you don't allow your friends to hit each other." Yozak pointed out.

Yuuri blinked for a few more seconds then gulped "Murata and Shinou did something that they shouldn't have done. They interfered greatly in my life. Not only that but it was the way they went about everything. Murata went over a line that shouldn't have been crossed. This will all be explained by the culprit himself in a few days. I am not sure exactly how long it will take for him to show his face but when he does everything will be explained to everyone, there is nothing that needs to concern you or anyone yet." Yuuri lied.

"Am I going to get any more information out of you right now?" Conrart asked knowing he was being lied to but not knowing the reason.

"Not tonight Conrad, I have had a very long and stressful day." With that Yuuri turned and left a gasping Conrart and Yozak behind him.

"Yozak who did we just talk to?" Conrart asked of the orange haired man.

"At first it was Yuuri and there is something that he wasn't telling us but even though the outward appearance and voice didn't change I swear that was the Maoh who just left."

"That is what I think too. I don't know what is going on but if the Maoh is involved then Yuuri may not have a choice in everything that is going on."

With that Yozak laughed "I think Yuuri always has a choice. I don't think that even the Maoh can do anything really against Yuuri's will."

Yuuri made it back to his room *I thought I was dead, I thought he had followed us. I thought that Conrart was going to kill me for touching his brother. All they saw was the fight. Wolfram and I are going to have to be even more careful, in fact with everything that has happened until we explain things we need to not do anything at all.* As these thoughts raced in Yuuri's head he noticed that Wolfram wasn't back yet *Wonder what Anissina wanted.* Then Yuuri remembered the promise that he and Wolfram had made and started running.

Yuuri slammed through the Labs door in time to see Wolfram swallow a white pill.

"Wolfram are you ok?" Yuuri asked looking at his lover.

"Of course he is ok, I wouldn't do anything to harm him. Also I need you to take this." Anissina said holding out a red pill.

"What will this do to me?" Yuuri asked looking at the pill askance.

"This will up your endurance for the night. Gwendal and Günter are leaving tomorrow and Conrart has patrol so you don't have to get up early and you promised me you would help test things. This pill is geared one way but if it works then it might be something we can give some of our soldiers if I can change it. Also these don't require power to work them."

Yuuri looked a little worried but took the pill in the red heads hand and swallowed it.

"Good, now both of you go back to your room and I want a report in the morning. Let me know if you change color or start seeing spots or if you are unable to lie although the last one is a hope not a side effect." Anissina said looking satisfied

"Change color or see spots? Has this been tested before?" Yuuri asked

"No, you get to be the first. Now off with you both you have less than 15 minutes before the pills start to work and people asking questions might be bad."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram rushed for the door, almost running over Yozak in their haste.

* * *

"Anissina, what did you do to those boys?" Yozak asked concerned.

"Nothing that will kill them…I think… Oh Yozak darling I have this great new invention that you should help test for me." With that Yozak turned around and decided to follow the boys in their retreat.

"No thanks, I should check on those two." He said as he ran to the door.

"I wouldn't do that for at least 5 hours." Anissina called after him.

* * *

Yuuri and wolfram ran into the room to wait in safety.

"Wolfram are you feeling ok?" Yuuri asked concerned

"Yep, so far I don't feel any different, You?" The blond replied.

"Nothing, so care to explain to me what she is testing on us, she had to have explained to you."

Wolfram turned red "yours makes it so your stamina is great and you should be able to stay hard and keep going for about five hours it is also an aphrodisiac. Mine is the same except for a few differences to make ummm… penetration easier."

"What? And you agreed to this? We can't do this right now." Yuuri said feeling a little warm.

"Why can't we do this right now?" Wolfram looked confused

"Yozak is back, and he followed us and saw the fight with Murata and he and Conrad were asking me questions about it. We need to be careful for a few more days until it is time to explain everything, I was going to talk to you about not doing anything at all."

"Yozak saw?" Wolfram asked as his eyes went wide.

"Just the fight I don't think he followed us but right now Conrad and Yozak are on their guard we can't do this right now." Yuuri groaned as he started to get hard and the room started to heat up.

"Should I go elsewhere for the next 5 hours? I have my own room."

"That might be a good ide…" A knock on the door startled both boys.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Yozak's voice called from other side.

"No." Wolfram said without thinking. The blond looked surprised and covered his mouth instantly.

After hearing the reply Yozak came crashing in the door sword out. After looking around for a second and seeing only his king and the prince on the bed he put his sword away. Yozak then looked at the blond who was covering his mouth, and his King who looked horrified and seemed to have an erection.

"What is going on?" a confused Yozak asked of the two.

"Anissina gave us something to test. It will all be alright in a few hours, it seems to make Wolfram unable to lie." Yuuri said without lying in case he had the same issue.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Yozak asked

"I don't have one clue, although I am thinking of ways to legally banish Anissina right now. I don't mean to rush you but right now I think it would be best for everyone if Wolfram and I were left alone."

Yozak thought for a moment and then said. "Ok, but I think it would be better to have someone else here in case something goes wrong."

With that Wolfram and Yuuri both looked horrified and started blushing.

A light went on in Yozak's head that explained everything now and the reactions after dinner as well as what the meeting in a few days would be about. "Oh, ummm Oh..." Yozak paused for a second then started to laugh.

"How long and who knows. I know for sure Conrart doesn't and I'm guessing Gwendal and Günter don't. Anissina is blackmailing with the knowledge so she does, who else knows?"

Yuuri was unable to meet Yozak's eyes and mumbled "Greta, Gisila, and the maids."

"And how long?" Yozak prodded.

"About a week, please Yozak I will answer all your questions tomorrow. Please leave."

"No wonder you looked horrified when Conrart wanted to talk. Alright I'll leave and I'll guard the hallway. I can guess at what that crazy red head gave you both and others coming this way would be bad. Call me if something goes wrong. But know that you should trust Conrart." Yozak said as he headed for the door with a cheery smile and wave. "Oh yeah, and it is about damn time." He finished as he shut the door behind himself.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other. It was clear to see why Yozak had come to the correct conclusion. Wolfram was wiggling on the bed unable to stop himself and Yuuri was so hard that it couldn't be missed.

"Yuuri, should I still leave?" Wolfram asked while practically panting.

"Do you want to leave?" Yuuri asked with a hidden look in his eyes.

"No, I don't, I want to stay with you through all of this and much more." Wolfram said than looked up in surprise.

"Good." Was all Yuuri answered *Hmmm Truth pills might not be a bad idea.* Yuuri chuckled to himself and walked over to his lover and sat back down.

Yuuri lightly kissed Wolfram before he removed all his clothing.

"Wolfram, what would you have done if I hadn't realized how I felt about you and if none of this had happened?" Yuuri asked as he undressed his lover.

"I was going to give up. I had always come to the conclusion that I needed to let you go. I was waiting for the last time of you telling me that it would never work before I left and broke the engagement. There is only so much I could take, I was at my limit. Please Yuuri, PLEASE!" Wolfram begged as the heat rose in his body.

Yuuri took his time kissing and preparing Wolfram and when he couldn't stand it anymore he trust inside to feel his lovers heat around himself. "To tell you the truth I was about to tell you that there was no engagement before everything happened. Urrggg, I can't believe how stupid I was." Yuuri continued to slowly push and pull himself in and of Wolfram as he explained.

"Yuuri, shut up, AH GODS THERE! (Pant) we can talk later."

Yuuri nodded and put all his effort into what he was doing.

* * *

Yozak sitting in the hallway felt like a voyeur. He could hear the bed thumping against the wall, the calls of the boys inside the room. However, he couldn't move farther away in case something went wrong. About 4 hours later he was still listening and was impressed at whatever the crazy red head had made. He was distracted but still caught the light sound of footsteps. His eyes widened at the sight of his captain coming around the corner.

"Conrart, umm I needed to talk to you." Yozak stood up and ran over to keep Conrart from getting to close to the room.

"It can wait Yozak, I need to talk to Yuuri and Wolfram now before I have to leave in the morning!" Yozak winced as he thought about ways to get Conrart to stay where he was.

"It is really late couldn't this wait? I am sure that the boys are sleeping." Yozak started before a clear sound came from the kings chambers.

"YES, YUURI I'M URRGGGG."

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri cried right after.

*Leave it to those two to give everything away.* Yozak thought before he looked at his commander.

"Yozak give me one good reason why you are in my way?" Conrart said with a deadly calm.

Yozak did the only thing he could think of and moved out of the way.

* * *

_OK I am evil and will cut it off here. Don't worry I promised another update this month so I am already working on the next chapter. I had been questioned recently on why this is marked as complete. The truth is that I was done with the story when Yuuri and Wolfram left Earth so that is the main story the rest is dealing with my own twisted personality._


	9. Hard truth

I am now the proud owner of umm? Wait I still own nothing. If I did things would have been very different. Also I am as poor after writing this story as I was before it.

* * *

Riaries  
2010-09-18 . chapter 8

Anissina is a genius and she already knew in a sense. Thats just too funny and now Conrad is mad. Wow cant wait to read your next chapter.

_Thank you, yes she already has more knowledge than anyone gives her credit for. This will come to light soon._

MastaNinjaTobi  
2010-09-18 . chapter 8

Wow those pills sound awesome lol. Please update soon, I love this story and you portray the characters awesomely. :)

_I too think those pills would be great however, they only exist in my mind oh well things for drug companies to strive for. Thank you for that I sometimes feel that the characters slip a little so it is great to know what others are thinking._

WrittenSound  
2010-09-19 . chapter 8

JERK! WORST possible place for you to have ended that chapter! T^T Actually, it might have been the best because now I can't WAIT to read how Conrad reacts lmfao! But still.. Cliffhangers will be the death of me, I swear! D:

_This was done knowing specifically knowing how you felt. Lol, just kidding the truth was the last chapter was too long and I wanted a little bit of a dramatic pause. However, your wait is over so hopefully everything is ok with your health. :p_

_A huge thank you to those who added to favorites and subscribed, it makes me feel good about writing these when I know people like them. And without making you wait any longer…_

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram also hints at another pairing.

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrart/Conrad

Yozak

Anissina

"Conrart, umm I needed to talk to you." Yozak stood up and ran over to keep Conrart from getting to close to the room.

"It can wait Yozak, I need to talk to Yuuri and Wolfram now before I have to leave in the morning!" Yozak winced as he thought about ways to get Conrart to stay where he was.

"It is really late couldn't this wait? I am sure that the boys are sleeping." Yozak started before a clear sound came from the kings chambers.

"YES, YUURI I'M URRGGGG."

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri cried right after.

*Leave it to those two to give everything away.* Yozak thought before he looked at his commander.

"Yozak give me one good reason why you are in my way?" Conrart said with a deadly calm.

Yozak did the only thing he could think of and moved out of the way.

* * *

Conrart slammed the door open to see Both Yuuri and Wolfram in an extremely compromising position. Both Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting and Wolfram was riding Yuuri it left no doubt what the two had been doing. Both covered in love bites, sweat and another fluid, it looks like they had been busy for a while.

"What is going on?" Conrart asked in almost a conversational tone which belayed how he was feeling. Inside Conrart felt Anger, hurt, happy, and annoyance. The Anger was because his Godson had touched his brother; also his brother had touched his godson. The Hurt was that Yozak knew before he did, so others probably did as well. Conrart didn't understand why Yuuri or Wolfram hadn't talked to him. He didn't even know how long this had been going on. He would have been angry for a little bit but would have given his consent had he been asked. The happy was the Wolfram finally had his wish, it was hard to see him being hurt day after day and lastly the annoyance was due to the fact that he had all the puzzle pieces and still didn't put it together in time. He was so used to Yuuri being oblivious to Wolfram that he didn't think about it when something changed. The more he thought about it he could pinpoint when everything happened by the overturned bottle in the bath and the newly returned boys. *It happened on Earth and it clearly had something to do with the oil.*

Yuuri and Wolfram quickly discovered an antidote to the medication that antidote was Wolframs angry looking brother glaring at them both.

Yuuri quickly covered Wolfram and himself from the prying eyes of his Godfather as Wolfram rolled off him. "Conrad, I can explain." Yuuri said quickly as sweat drops poured down his face.

"I am waiting," Conrart stated flatly. After watching his king open and close his mouth a few times trying to find an explanation.

"Let me give you a suggestion, start at the very beginning of this and work your way through." Conrart said tightly although he was starting to get amused by the situation.

"Let me start by saying I love Wolfram, I wouldn't ummm do anything with if I didn't."

Conrart nodded. "I figured as much, I also know that Wolfram has been in love with since a few weeks after you met. That is not what I am questioning."

Yuuri started telling the whole story not leaving anything, how it started in the bath, how it continued in the room, in the infirmary, in the woods and ending with Anissina's pills. Yuuri explained everything with Murata and Shinou and everything they had done. He left nothing out and if he forgot something Wolfram chimed in. When they finished with the story Conrart looked pensive.

"That explains a lot." Conrart chuckled, "No wonder Wolfram hit him, I think even I am tempted to kill Murata and Shinou for their actions. I thought you would have been madder Yuuri." Conrart pointed out then turned his attention from the boys who still looked uneasy to the orange haired man beside him. "Yozak, do you care to tell me why you didn't report this as soon as you knew?" Conrart snapped.

Yozak chuckled "You know that I found out only a few hours before you did and I really was thinking of the best thing to do and what if the experiment turned out wrong."

Conrart nodded then turned back to the boys and noticed the Wolfram had grabbed Yuuri's hand and was holding on tightly.

"Was this what you wanted to talk to me about in a few days?" Conrart asked rubbing his nose and forehead to ease the tension. *I am going to look like Gwendal with the wrinkles if I don't stop.*

"Yes, this is what we wanted to talk about, the country nor the castle is ready for a wedding but I thought it would be wise to talk to everyone about what was going on. Maybe a small ceremony now and something big later?" the last was more a question for Wolfram and less an answer.

Wolfram had tears fill his eyes as he nodded, he gave Yuuri's had a squeeze then turned back to his brother.

"Conrart, it would mean a lot to me if you give your consent and well wishes." Wolfram stated simply. The fact that Wolfram used his brother's name didn't pass Conrart's notice.

"Would it do any good for me to tell you both to stop?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, but it would make things very hard on Wolfram and I for a while. Please Conrad, It would mean a lot to both of us knowing that we had your support."

Conrart thought for a few more seconds then he did the only thing he could do. He bowed to his king. "Your Majesty please take care of my brother." Yuuri could only nod and smile as tears started to fill his eyes as he let go of his fear of losing a friend and a companion. Conrart then turned his attention to Wolfram. "Wolfram, it will be your job to protect Yuuri in those times when no one else can. Please don't let us down."

"I will do my best." Wolfram answered immediately.

"I look forward to being there when everything is explained to Gwendal and Günter." With that Conrart laughed and relaxed for the first time that night as he thought about the drama that was upcoming and leaned up against the wall. "What on earth were you thinking when you took those pills?"

"Umm, like I said it was part of the blackmail, I didn't want people told before we were ready."

"You know that Anissina wouldn't really tell on you right. She just wanted a few test subjects. Besides with some of the things that all of us have done none of us can judge you too harshly."

Yuuri looked confused for a minute only to note that Yozak turned slightly red and seemed lost in memories while looking at Conrart. *Hmm, so that is how that is.* Yuuri thought to himself. Looking at Wolframs confused expression Yuuri concluded that he would give his suspicions to his lover a little later.

"With this I take my leave. Please just try to rest, I look forward to talking to you both more about this when I get back in a few days. Yozak, are you ready for our patrol in a few hours?"

The copper haired man nodded. "Yes sir, just give me a few hours to sleep and we will leave on time."

With that both Conrart and Yozak walked out and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Yuuri looked at his lover and gave him a giant hug. "I meant what I said about a small private marriage first or at least a formal engagement. What do you say?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Then Wolfram chuckled. "I thought we were both dead there for a few minutes."

Yuuri held on tighter to the blond and pulled them down until he was cuddling Wolfram "I thought so too. Tonight let's get some rest; I am so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open."

Wolfram nodded into Yuuri's chest and closed his eyes unable to think about everything that happened as the drug wore off and that night's activities caught up with him.

It was only a few minutes before both boys were deeply asleep and Wolfram was snoring lightly.

* * *

Outside the room was a different story.

"Conrart, are you ok?" Yozak asked looking at his captain.

"I will be but I cannot believe everything that has happened this night. Are they not too young?" Conrart asked with a mixture of anger and hurt.

Yozak stopped for a second looking at his commander. "Is any of this from the fact that Yuuri has Julia's soul?" The orange haired man asked gently.

"No, you know that it was never that type of relationship between us. Although I can think of others who will not be amused, I think this has everything to do with the fact of being unable to see them in that type of relationship. I think the shock got me more than I let on. How could I have missed this?"

"Yes, but think of how funny it is going to be when the let everyone know. Captain, you're no less or more than anyone else, they didn't want you to know yet. I don't think they fully understand everything yet or what this all will mean. If they did I think they would have talked to you already. Did you see the fear on their faces? It wasn't fear of being hit, it was fear of losing that love and trust you have in them. As for too young..." Yozak smiled with a dark look in his eyes. "At what age did you start doing things, I know for a fact it wasn't much different."

Conrart blushed slightly as he thought about what he was doing at the same age and with whom it was also the reason that nothing with Julia ever could have happened.

Yozak did something he had been unable to do for a while and never did while in the castle, he kissed Conrart gently. It was more a kiss of comfort than anything else.

"Can you honestly tell me your not hiding things from your brothers and you don't understand the feelings those two are having?" Yozak asked only an inch from his captain's face.

"No I can't, I know I haven't told them everything. Although I think Yuuri may have figured it out just a little bit ago." Conrart leaned in for a little more comfort before pulling back. "Well didn't you have to get some sleep before we leave in the morning? I know we are going to have a busy day."

"And a busy night..." Yozak said with some heat in his voice as he thought about the nights away from the castle.

Conrart smiled as they walked off to go to their separate beds both thinking about what was going to come and how they felt about everything that had happened.

* * *

Anissina stayed around the corner and thought about what she had been listening too. Not about Conrart and Yozak that was old news to her but about what Conrart had said about the two boys. Had she gone too far this night? No she had only been following orders. It seemed like everything was falling into place. Now to ask the boys how those pills worked. The red haired inventor couldn't wait to hear all the results. As Anissina slipped away the castle fell silent.

* * *

_Ok ok, I know it was short but this is setting up for more stuff to come. I may get one more fluff story out this month but some big things happen in the coming chapters. These chapters are still done without a beta. Please let me know if you are willing to help._


	10. A good day

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the caricatures. However, I am willing to take those rights if those lucky owners ever get tired of them.

* * *

XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX  
2010-09-23 . chapter 9

Orders? Oh no...

Oh god, if my father/older brother-like-character walked in on that sort of thing... there would be blood... lots of it...*shudders*. I'm both happy and sad that it was Conrad, happy b/c they both would get to live ( I really don't think Conrad to be the type of person to be able to KILL them, though he might feel betrayed) and sad because of the whole 'it was their father/ older brother figure who they both look up to' and the whole 'betrayed' thing would scare me sh-tless.

soooo. Whew, then! They were accepted! (Though probably now how they planned/wanted/expected to be) ^^ It was a beautiful chapter, thank you!

_In the end everything worked out for the boys. I too feel for Conrart. _

-MJ-0.0'  
2010-09-25 . chapter 9

aaaaaaw!i loved it! please tell me thiss goingto is to keep up cause ilove your story! :3

_There will be only a few more chapters. _

NARUYAOIFAN  
2010-10-11 . chapter 9

oh my gosh i loved conrarts reaction, i could totally see him doing that. by the way do yozak and conrart end up together?

what was happening in conrarts past that made him and julia impossible?

update soon please please please!

_Yozak and Conrart started back in training, they were training to be soldiers and due to stress and fear and having something in common they turn to each other. So yes they have been together for a very long time by this point. Although they have managed to keep this information from everyone at the castle, not that they are ashamed they just don't want to share. That is also why nothing with Julia could have happened. At least in my head, I'm not going to follow this story however, if someone else wants to take that idea they are welcome to it. _

sexy Seren  
2010-10-22 . chapter 9

update it soon

_Wish Granted!_

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram also hints at another pairing.

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Gretta

_This chapter is just fluff. Sorry for the late and useless update however I started a killer class. I have so much work to do and so little time that I haven't had anything left to work on this story with. This is to get some stuff out of the way before the big confrontation chapter. Also I might throw another back to earth chapter in at some point. Let me know your thoughts._

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram awoke slowly the next morning.

"Urrg, remind me to not take anything unknown ever again." Yuuri grumbled as he could feel the pain in every muscle of his body. He blushed as he remembered the night before. As much as his body hurt today he couldn't get the image of everything his lover and he had done in those hours, the kissing, the touching, the things they had done with mouths and hands, the looks they had given each other, How Wolfram had felt inside him, how it had felt to be inside Wolfram. *Oh well, now doubt that I am Gay. I can't deny it to even myself after last night.* All in all it was an amazing night, it could have ended better but Yuuri was glad that Conrad had accepted them. Yuuri smiled to himself as he heard a groan from next to him.

"Did anyone get the name of that horse rider? I am going to fry the bastard." Wolfram grumbled as he looked over at Yuuri. "Remind me to never take anything that crazy red head give me ever again."

"Are you sure, I know how you feel now, but I think it felt really good at the time?" Yuuri teased than inwardly groaned as he listened to himself being cutesy.

"Yuuri, why are you blushing? Are you sick?" Wolfram asked of Yuuri.

"No I was just thinking how I used to deny that I was gay and now listen to me being so cutesy about this all." Yuuri hid his face in the pillow so wolfram didn't see him turn any more red. "I mean it has only been a week, how could I have changed so much?"

"Do you regret it?" Wolfram asked carefully.

"Not one bit, I love you so much, but I have no idea how I am going to be able to look my baseball team or classmates in the eyes anymore."

Wolfram sighed to himself knowing this was coming at some point.

"Yuuri, do you look at other males other than me?" Wolfram asked gently.

Yuuri thought about it for a second. "Nope, not one."

"Would you love me more if I were a girl?" Wolfram continued to prod after an inward sigh of relief.

Yuuri really had to think this one over. *Would I love him more? Would I love him less, he is really cute as a guy how would he look as a girl.* A picture came to Yuuri's mind of Wolfram in his pink nightgown with breasts. However that was the only thing that changed on the blond. Yuuri didn't feel any more or any less attracted to the blond than he did before. And Yuuri realized he had his answer.

"No, I wouldn't love you anymore as a girl. It would be easier on me but that is about it."

"Than if you don't like other men and you wouldn't love me more as a girl then what is your answer?"

Yuuri sighed and thought about it for a second then rolled over and hugged the blond tightly. "The answer is that I love you and not your gender, I am gay, if only for you. Thanks, I needed that."

"Yuuri, sometimes you are so dense. I love you too wimp. Now If you don't mind I think it would be best if we both took a bath. Not only do I feel every muscle in me screaming in pain, I also feel like I am coated in gunk and glue." The blond stated as he stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

Yuuri smiled, "That seems like a great idea. We are both dirty. Umm, I wonder if there is a way to tip the maids who have to deal with these sheets. Hmmm, never mind I will make that nutso inventor deal with that. I will make sure they get a raise, they have earned it after today."

As Yuuri mused to himself Wolfram put on a robe to cover himself, grabbed one for Yuuri and threw it at him. "Wake up, we are getting clean."

Yuuri smiled tenderly at his lover and put on the offered clothing. "Ok, only if you help me wash my back, like you promised in the past."

Wolfram smiled as he realized that for the first time he was going to be able to do just that and in a place where he has offered on multiple times. With an evil grin Wolfram grabbed Yuuri hand and pulled him out of the room and into the royal baths.

As the boys settled into the baths they let both let out groans of contentment.

"I never thought I could hurt like this after all the training I have done in my life." Wolfram complained.

"Yes but I don't think you trained to do that, at least I hope not." Yuuri teased.

"No wimp, I was not trained for that." Wolfram said with a slight giggle and blush.

"Don't worry Wolfram; I am too sore to want to do anything today. Right now I hurt just as much. But I might be able to help you."

Wolfram looked up sharply as Yuuri laid his hands on the blond. Then noticed the concentration on Yuuri's face the slight heat of Yuuri's hands and the aches and small pains faded from Wolfram's body.

"Ah, that feels so much better." Wolfram stated simply as he felt like himself again. "I wish I could do the same for you." Wolfram said sadly "All I can do is wash you and give you a massage in order to help."

"That would be heavenly." Yuuri smiled glad that he was able to help his lover. "Not everyone has the same talents. You still could take me with a sword any day of the week."

Wolfram chucked as he remembered Yuuri using a sword like a bat. As Wolfram got onto his promise of massaging and cleaning Yuuri he thought about yesterday and everything his brother had to say. "Yuuri, what do you think Conrart was saying about not being able to judge."

Yuuri moaned as Wolfram hit a really sore part of his body and remembered what he wanted to tell Wolfram last night. "I think he meant that he has done things too. I can't swear to anything but I am pretty sure that he and Yozak are in a relationship. You should have seen the way Yozak looked last night."

Wolfram stopped his hands for a second. "Conrart and Yozak?"

"That is what it looked like to me." Yuuri stated. "Please that muscle again it really hurts." Yuuri asked in order to get Wolfram back to working out the pain.

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's soft plea for relief and went back to his task of helping Yuuri. "I guess it is possible, they spend so much time together and have for most of my life. I wonder when it started." Wolfram mused

"No idea, Wolfram, how do you think this talk is going to go with Gwendal?" Yuuri asked.

"I have no idea how it is going to go but I do know that with Conrart and that crazy red head behind us it should go easier. I am worried but know that no matter what happens, I will be there to protect you. We can get through this together. Yuuri, are you going to tell your parents?"

"That would be a good idea, I'm not worried about my mother. Shori already knows, the problem might be my father. We might want to do that before we have that big meeting."

"Whatever, you think is best. At some point I would like to meet your friends as well. But I can wait until you're ready to talk to them about it."

Yuuri smiled again in a tender manor for his lover and the leaned back into wolfram to let the blond's talented hands and the heat of the water continue to work its magic on him.

After the bath the boys got out and got dressed

"Do you have anything to do after this?" Yuuri asked of his lover.

"No, nothing today, I know you have paperwork I figured I could hang out with Greta and maybe read to her in the same room while you finish off your paperwork.

"That sounds great." Yuuri said as he started to head for the room in which he knew paperwork was waiting for him.

* * *

There were a few requests that made Yuuri smile. Although it wasn't strange to get some mixed in that were utterly insane. Yuuri thought they were thrown in to make sure that Yuuri was in fact doing the paperwork.

Order Fall cabbages for the castle. (Approved)

Get ready for the BearBee's to come back. (Approved)

Have a statue of the new king erected in the town center. (Put off for debate.)

Order five million balls of yarn. (Denied)

Order new medical supplies for the troops and the castle. (Approved)

In the middle of reading these he looked up a sight that made his heart melt. His daughter and his lover were curled up together reading another of the adventures of the woman inventor. Greta was practically glowing and Wolfram looked confused at the lies that Anissina told in her books.

Greta noticed that Papa Yuuri was watching them with a silly grin on his face. "Papa Yuuri, do you want to join us or do you still have paperwork?" She asked startling the king.

"I still have work sweetheart. I was just taking a break for a second." Yuuri said before turning back to his paperwork.

Send more troops to the southern boarder. (Approved)

Give Gwendal for medical experimentation. (Yuuri thought about this for a second before he regretfully denied the request.)

Give more hugs to Greta. (Yuuri smiled as he approved that request)

Metal for the blacksmith. (approved)

Seeds for the castle farms (Approved)

This continued on for a while before Yuuri had time to write up and approve the raise for the castle maids. Finally his paperwork for the day was done. There was still time before dinner and he simply wanted to join Wolfram and Greta for a little while. Also Yuuri had that approved hug request.

Greta laughed as Yuuri grabbed her off Wolfram's lap and gave her a strong hug. "Request approved you imp."

"I love you Papa Yuuri, I was hoping that request was approved." Greta said into Yuuri's Shirt.

Wolfram looked confused for a second before Yuuri explained the request that was sent to his desk.

Laughter lit Wolfram's eyes as he thought about the request process. "Can I request another day as wonderful as today?" Wolfram asked.

"Those sorts of requests are to be made in person." Yuuri said thinking about the type of requests that Wolfram might send to him and laughed. "However, if I get my way we could do this at least once a week."

Wolfram's expression went from devious to tender in a heartbeat. "Yuuri, I love you."

"I love you too brat." Yuuri said as he kissed Wolfram gently and quickly.

Greta blushed in-between her fathers but made no move to disturb them. After they finished the quick kiss she spoke up.

"And me?" the little girl asked. Both Yuuri and Wolfram grinned.

"We both love you too Greta." Yuuri said as his eyes indicated what he wanted. Wolfram grinned for a second before both teens swooped in and kissed the little girl on the cheek, one father per cheek, making her giggle, and Yuuri and Wolfram laugh.

* * *

Completely full of useless fluff but it leaves set ups for either the confrontation or going back to earth. I haven't decided what chapter to do next. Also Still looking for a Beta. See you next month.


	11. Return to Earth

That pesky disclaimer thingy again: Not mine, will never be mine, want it to be mine but if it was it would not be for any of the little ones anymore. I am poorer after writing this since I had to pay for the internet and power so I am not making anything for this story which contains things that are not mine.

* * *

_I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My excuse has to do with an ER visit and a ton of painkillers + bed rest. However, I thank you for your patience. Your wait is now rewarded._

_This Chapter is dedicated to XxKat-OF-shadowsxX for being the most frequent reviewer. Thanks so much._

* * *

Mrs Hatake Itachi  
2010-11-09 . chapter 10

Nice!

_Thank you!_

anon azure  
2010-10-27 . chapter 10

ww this was so heart-warming-ly cute

I actually didn't mine both Yuuri and Wolfram

being both seme and uke...

Conrad x Yozak was cute too...

But is this the end? awww...

I wanted to know what happens next if all possible...

_Next chapter is posted after this there is one left. I may split it into two if I have to._

XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX  
2010-10-24 . chapter 10

^^ so cute, I love that "little imp" they act so fatherly to her it's adorable! I love it! So sue me for my love of fluffy goodness. ^^ I can't get over how much Yuri and Wolfram are in love. It's just so- so- beautiful. It's not perfect and that makes it better, but there's so much the fangirl in me just wants to glomp them!

Update again soon! Okay? ^^

_Perfect love makes for boring reading and a short story. But they are cute._

Riaries  
2010-10-23 . chapter 10

Awwww fluffy. i like the fluffiness

_Hehe, I love fluffy too. _

WrittenSound  
2010-10-23 . chapter 10

D'awww how cute! Random fluff is always fun ^_^

_Thanks!_

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Jennifer

Shoma

Shori

Conrad/Conrart

* * *

Yuuri awoke with a strong feeling of contentment as the sun peaked over the horizon. Looking over he couldn't help but smile to himself as he found the cute blond asleep partially on top of him. Yuuri let his eyes roam over the body of his lover as he took in the details. Wolfram's blanket had mostly fallen off sometime in the night. The blond boy was naked and barely covered. Not because they had done anything the night before but simply that Wolfram found that he preferred sleeping like that and Yuuri didn't mind in the least. Yuuri chuckled to himself at what the sight of this would have done to him even a few months ago, now he just appreciated the view a naked Wolfram offered. Yuuri himself had stopped using a shirt to sleep in but still clung to his pajama pants when he had the thought process to put them on. Deep in thought about the changes in himself and his lover it took him a few seconds to realize that he was being stared at.

"Whatcha thinking about wimp?" Wolfram said lovingly.

"You, how sexy a picture you make right now. Me, and how I love looking at you. How we both have changed since that oil poured us. It still feels a little sudden for a change but when you think about it, it really took years to happen." Yuuri stopped as he was caught back in his thoughts.

"Yuuri, you know I love you, have for years right? Are you really happy with this?" Wolfram asked the question that had been needed to be asked for a while. "I know you said that you loved me and I believe it, you even asked me to marry you again, but, it this really what you want. Something you want to tell your mother and father about, am I someone you want to introduce to your friends?" Wolfram asked hiding his eyes behind his hair but not removing himself off his lovers body.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram tense as the blond asked something that had been on his mind for a while. "Wolfram, have you been worried that I was going to change my mind and not want you anymore?"

Wolfram still wouldn't look at Yuuri and tried to pull himself away. Yuuri tightened his grip on his lover and wouldn't let him leave.

"Yes, I worry that one morning you are going to wake up and realize that this may be normal for Shin Makoku but it isn't accepted on earth. That you are going to think you made a mistake. You are going to think that I was a mistake." Wolfram's eyes glittered moistly under the veil of hair as the blond spoke.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry I didn't know you thought that was even a possibility. I really thought about things that night and the next day before you had my answer. I would never use you like that." Yuuri held up a hand as Wolfram tried to open his mouth. "I know you don't think that I would have been using you but it would have been true. If I did that to you then I wouldn't really have loved you the way I know I do. Not only that but I think that I made it so you can't get married at anyone of noble rank. Wolfram, I know the first time was strongly helped and neither of us had control of the situation. But we could have covered that up if need be. It is not like either of us can get pregnant but after that we wanted to do this and I still strongly stand by that choice. I meant every word when I said I loved you and I wanted to marry you. Not for some stupid old custom, not for the kingdom, but for me and hopefully for you. Please don't doubt me again, but if you do tell me right away and I will do all I can to put your fears to ease. In fact I think I have a great idea. How about we go to earth, let me show you that I'm not afraid, and that I'm not ashamed of you. Is that ok with you?" Yuuri asked as he finished. The King reached over to brush away the few tears that had fallen then leaned in very close to the face of the blond awaiting a reply.

Wolfram nodded looking greatly relived. "Yeah you better you wimp. That was your last chance out. You ruined me now take responsibility for your actions."

"Didn't you ruin me just as much as I did you? Or does this only go one way?" Yuuri teased as he leaned a little closer.

"Oh it goes both ways, but I have every intention of taking responsibility for my actions and making an honest man out of you." Wolfram stated as he closed the few inches between himself and his raven haired lover and pressed his lips to Yuuri's.

Yuuri was waiting and anticipating the kiss and quickly deepened it before pulling away. "Is it my turn or yours?" Yuuri asked quickly as he pulled what was left of the covers from the blonde's body in order to have better access.

"Who cares, right now I need to be reassured so be a man and make love to me." Wolfram said with a slight growl in his voice due to the interruption.

"Yes sir!" Yuuri said and started kissing his lover again with as much heat as before.

Yuuri had just worked his way down to the blond's neck and was enjoying the sounds that Wolfram was making when a knock came at the door.

"Your maj… Yuuri are you going to be joining me for practice today?" the amused voice of Conrart asked through the door.

"Ummmm, Conrad can you come back in about 45 minutes please. After that I would like to head to earth with you and Wolfram. Actually if you could meet us at the royal baths that would be great." Yuuri called out trying to ignore that Wolfram how now started taking over and was paying close attention to his king's nipples.

Yuuri could hear a chuckle come from his godfather. "If that is what you wish? Should I come in and help you get ready." Conrart teased knowing full well what he interrupted by Wolframs moans a few minutes before.

"Just try it and I will fry you." Wolfram called out and then reached for the partial erection under Yuuri's pants causing Yuuri to bite back a groan and become fully erect.

"I see, I will be ready in 45 minutes for our visit to earth. I shall inform those others that live here of your intentions. Have fun… Oh yeah, and try to keep it down." Conrart said as he turned around to leave. He smiled before he walked away as he listened to the cursing of his brother.

"Yuuri that gives us 30 minutes to finish and 15 minutes to get ready, so please get back to what you were doing." Wolfram begged as lust glassed his eyes again.

"With great pleasure my love." Yuuri stated as he once again started on Wolfram's neck. Sucking and biting at those places that made his lover groan. Yuuri reached down and started to stroke Wolfram's hardness as he continued his assault with his lips and teeth.

"Urrg, Yes Yuuri, just like that." Wolfram panted.

"I love it when you talk like that." Yuuri growled as he watched Wolfram's reaction to the pleasure. He then moved up to kiss his lover as he continued to stroke him.

After a few more minutes both boys were panting and wolfram was begging. "Please Yuuri I don't care who does what but please do something."

Yuuri stepped back for a second to remove his pants and grab the lube. *need to pick up more of this when we go back.* he though to himself. *As well as a couple of travel ones. Hmmm May have to ask Shori to do it.* While Yuuri was thinking he was taking the time to properly prepare his lover. One finger slowly sliding in and out of Wolfram as the blond moved his hips in time with what Yuuri was doing. After Yuuri felt that Wolfram was ready he then moved another finger in and slowly fingered the Blonde hitting that special spot until Wolfram was ready for three. After a few more minutes of kissing and stretching the boy Yuuri felt that Wolfram was ready and pulled his hand away much to the dismay of Wolfram.

"You ready for me?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, please, god yes." Wolfram sobbed as he waited for his lover feeling empty and aching for more.

Yuuri took his lovers legs and pushed them up so he could watch what he was doing. He slowly slid himself inside and then held himself for a few moments feeling the tightness and warmth around him. "Oh gods, you feel good." Yuuri moaned as he started to slowly move.

"Damnit Yuuri, faster please." Wolfram demanded. Yuuri smiled and picked up the pace. Soon he was pounding himself into Wolfram holding on to his lovers hips.

"Yuuri, Yes, oh yes, I love you, I love you, Ahhhhh I love you." Wolfram moaned as the tension started to build.

Yuuri reached down between them and grabbed a hold of Wolfram's erection stroking it in time to the thrusts. It was only a few seconds before Yuuri felt the heat of wolframs release start to coat his hands. Watching Wolframs face as he released himself, was amazing and so erotic that it set Yuuri off. A few last thrusts into his lover and he pushed all the way forward to release himself. "Gaaaa, WOLFRAM." Yuuri groaned loudly as he finished and then collapsed on top of Wolfram.

A few minutes to cool down and learn how to breathe again before Yuuri started to pull himself out of and off his lover. Then he thought better of it and kissed the blond below him. "I love you. Please never doubt it." Yuuri asked between kisses.

"I think you managed to prove it to me." The prince chuckled. "Now get off your heavy."

* * *

It took both boys about 17 minutes to get cleaned up dressed and ready for the day. Normally it wouldn't have taken that long but they seemed determined to hamper the others efforts with kisses and gropes.

"Yuuri what did you mean that neither of us could get pregnant?" Wolfram asked

"I mean that you are a boy and I am a boy I can't carry children and you can't carry children. That means that neither of us can have children or become pregnant." Yuuri asked slowly as he thought about what must account for sexual education in this reality.

"So Human males can't carry?" Wolfram asked confused.

"No, can demon males?" Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh course we can. Otherwise they would never let two male nobles marry. We have to continue the race after all."

Yuuri froze as he absorbed this information. "Are you saying that you could be pregnant?" he asked softly.

"No, it takes a special herbal mixture in order for us to ovulate. So we are safe until the time we are ready. As long as I don't drink that mixture or take it in pill form we should be good.

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed. It wasn't that he didn't want a child with Wolfram it was that he wasn't ready for having a baby of his own yet. Greta was great since she was older and could take care of herself for most things. He didn't know what he would do if he had to take care of a newborn.

Yuuri and Wolfram left the room discussing the human vs. Demon reproduction, as they headed for the royal baths.

Conrart met the boys at the bath with a smirk on his face. "Did we have a good work out this morning?"

Both Yuuri's and Wolfram's faces turned bright red.

"ummm, ahhh, uh Conrad? We ummmmm… Anyway we are heading to earth so I can talk to my parents in the least. Maybe a few friends if we have time. I would like you to be there since I don't want to leave you out of anything important. Also I would like you there as part of my family."

Conrart smiled at Yuuri still amused at the boy's reactions. "Oh course Yuuri I would be honored. But please excuse me if I wish to sleep in the living room."

"Conrad! We umm AHHHHHH." Yuuri answered slightly frustrated.

"Sorry I can't resist this is kind of fun, you two are too easy. I will however, restrain myself until everything is out in the open in front of your family. Is Shori aware?" Conrart asked.

"Yep, he knows. Was the first to know as he was there the night it first umm anyway yes."

"Alright then, are we ready?" Wolfram asked as he climbed into the bathwater.

"Yes I think so, Conrad you ready?" Yuuri asked as he followed Wolfram into the water.

"Yes Yuuri, I am ready." With those words the water around the three began to swirl and they made their way to earth.

* * *

Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrart arrived in the bathroom of the Shibuya residence. They were met in the bathroom by Jennifer and Shori.

"Hi Mom, hi Shori. Can we all change quickly."

"It's Momma Yuuri and of course you can. Hello Conrad hello Wolf-chan. It is good to see you again. Are any of you hungry?"

Wolfram's stomach growled and reminded him that he decided to do other things other than have breakfast.

"I see that at least Wolf-chan is mother. Perhaps while they get into some dry clothing you could prepare a snack."

"Oh course, see you boys downstairs." Jennifer called out as she left the bathroom.

Conrart smiled at being called a boy by someone not even half his age but took it in stride. "Shori, may I borrow something were again?"

"Of course, you know where the clothing is please feel free to grab anything you want. I need to talk to these two for a second."

"I will see the two of you downstairs." Conrart stated as he headed out of the bathroom and into Shori's room.

"You wanted to talk to us Shori?" Yuuri asked

"It's Nii-san Yuuri, Have you talked to everyone in Shin Makoku about your change in relationship status?"

"Umm, not all of them yet, I wanted to talk to Mom and Dad before I told the rest of the castle. Although most of it knows already there are only two left to tell now."

"Ah the older brother and the flake I'm guessing. Did you ever talk to the people who were doing things they shouldn't have?"

"I did, and Wolfram punched one of them." Yuuri said chuckling then his eyes turned dark. "They didn't only mess, they watched." Yuuri said with anger still in his voice.

"Oh, well then I will have to have a talk with the one I will probably see next." Shori said just as darkly. "Oh well, so you are going to tell mom that she has to rely on me for a grand child?" Shori said in a lighter tone.

"Umm, nope looks like demons both male and female can carry. It just will be a little different type of pregnancy than what she expects. I just found out this morning."

Shori's eyebrows almost met his hairline as he turned to Wolfram. "Oh Gods, YOUR PREGNANT?"

Wolfram chuckled for a second. "No it takes a special blend of herbs in order for that to happen and since I don't recall taking those herbs recently in combination I am not pregnant."

"Oh thank heavens; it might be a little fast for the both of you to be having children. Yuuri isn't even 21 yet."

"Shori, I don't mean to bug you but we are both soaking wet and neither of us has eaten anything yet. Do you mind?" Yuuri said.

"Oh sorry, and it's Nee-Chan Yuuri." Shori chuckled. "See you both downstairs soon." Shori turned to leave but Yuuri stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Ummm, I have kind of a favor to ask you. Could you, ummm what I mean is that we need more -."

Shori couldn't hear the last word. "You need more what Yuuri? I didn't hear the last part.

"We need more -…"

"Yuuri speak up please."

"WE ARE ALMOST OUT OF LUBE! Could you please pick up some more for me and I will pay you back." Yuuri almost yelled in frustration his face so hot you could have cooked an egg on it.

Shori couldn't stop laughing at the look on his brother's face. "Yes, I will have some more for you before tomorrow morning. There are already a couple of flavored samples in your night stand that came with my last game. However, unless you want mom to figure things out now I strongly suggest you stop yelling about it." With those words Shori left the bathroom, his very flustered brother and a slightly red Wolfram.

Yuuri got ready to leave the bathroom to finally get dry even though he was getting there without the clothing change when Wolfram grabbed his arm. "You think they will still like me after tonight?" The blonde asked in a worried tone.

"They will still love you as much as I do. I swear my mother already has our wedding planned out so there is nothing to worry about from her and she will take care of my father if need be." Yuuri said reassuringly wishing he could reassure himself so quickly.

* * *

It was another 10 minutes and one long reassuring kiss before both boys were down in the kitchen. Jennifer was placing large amounts of snacks and bowls of leftover curry on the table for everyone. Shori looked up from his textbook and chuckled at the boys. Conrart had already started eating his curry and Shoma was reading the newspaper. It was a quick and quite meal as Yuuri felt the tension rise within himself. As soon as he finished him mean Yuuri stood up.

"Mom, Dad, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"It's Mama Yuuri, Sure what do you need to tell us?" Jennifer said as she sat down and waited.

Shoma looked up from his newspaper and after seeing his sons face folded the paper and put it down. "What is it Yuuri."

Wolfram stood up to stand next to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked gratefully at the blond boy. "Ummm, well what I am trying to say is well Wolfram and I we ummm well… We… Are getting married, I have asked him to marry me." Yuuri finally said lamely.

"We knew this Yuu-chan, it was explained the first time you brought him back." Jennifer said looking confused.

Shoma look as confused and Jennifer but in his normal way didn't say much.

Shori looked back and forth between his parents and his brother. "Yuuri why don't you try explaining a little differently, I don't think they understand."

Yuuri gathered his courage and tried again. "Wolfram and I have a relationship now." Then looked at his parents to see if any light bulbs turned on and was disappointed when they didn't look like anything had changed.

"Ummm, let me try this again. I like Wolfram a lot." Yuuri tried feeling like he was really getting nowhere.

"Oh of course you do honey." Jennifer said with a reassuring smile on her face "we already knew that. Didn't we dear, I don't know why this is such a large news flash."

Yuuri started to feel the tension go out of his shoulders as his mother finished. *oh thank god they understand.* he thought to himself.

"You like Wolfram, and Conrad and Gwendal and those other guys. We understand honey; we know you won't forget us."

Shori spoke up "Umm Mother I don't think that is what he meant." At the same time Wolfram got fed up with Yuuri's inability to just say exactly what he meant and Conrart decided to help.

"Jennifer, What Yuuri is saying as that he and Wolfram.."

"He means that we are in love with each other." Wolfram said with a blush.

"One at a time I can't understand anything." Jennifer said looking flustered

Shoma started to get an idea of what his son was trying to say and was about to try to ask questions to see if he was right when wolfram got totally fed up with the entire situation and simply kissed Yuuri.

Yuuri was too shocked to understand what was happening. One second everyone is talking and both of his parents were still clueless and the next Wolfram was kissing him and there was silence from those in the room. Yuuri's brain started to work again when Wolfram pulled away. *Oh crap.* was all Yuuri could think before he started to blush.

"Umm, well… Yeah… That." Yuuri finished unable to look at anyone in the room. "Anyway that is what I wanted to say." With that Yuuri Thumped back into his chair unable to move.

Jennifer after understanding what was happening managed to pull her jaw off the floor. "Yuuri are you saying that you and Wolfram are in love with each other?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"Yes mom that is what I am saying." Yuuri whispered with fear in his voice.

Wolfram took one look at his lover and the scared look on his face and knew what Yuuri was doing for both of them. Wolfram reached out and took Yuuri's hand in his giving it a squeeze trying to calm them both.

"Oh, oh. Umm, I'm guessing not in a platonic way by that kiss." Jennifer stuttered out.

"No mom, not in platonic way. I wish to marry him and have him stand by my side as I rule." Yuuri whispered again and squeezed Wolfram's hand almost painfully.

Jennifer looked deep in thought, Shori looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, Conrart was carefully watching reactions and Shoma looked mad.

"How long?" Shoma asked

"For years but I didn't know it until a little over a month ago." Yuuri answered carefully not looking at his father.

"What changed a little over a month ago?"

"We were put into some difference circumstances that made me really have to look at what I had and what I was willing to lose." Yuuri said diplomatically.

"So you're saying something happened that made you have sex?" Shoma said looking like he was ready to kill someone.

Conrart readied himself to put himself in the way of any attack on Yuuri by his father.

"Yes." Yuuri stated simply only Wolfram could tell how terrified his King was at that moment. He could feel the terror and the pain through Yuuri's grip on his hand.

"Have you since then of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Do you sit before us to tell us this or to ask for our blessing?" Shoma said with a tight voice.

"Both, but if I can't have your blessing than at least you will know, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if I kept the truth from you."

"And if we don't give our blessing? What will you do then?"

"I will leave with Wolfram and Conrad knowing that I no longer have a home here. I can't change who I am or who I love." Tears gathered in Yuuri's eyes as he thought about the choices that he faced now.

"Yuuri, NO… you can't, this… This is your family." Wolfram cried as he learned the consequences of what was happening. "Conrart, please tell him he doesn't have to do this."

"Wolfram…" Was all Conrart could get out but Wolfram saw the truth in his eyes and knew why Yuuri had asked Conrart along.

"Shori please?" Wolfram pleaded. But only met a slight shake of Shori's head.

"Yuuri, no you can't do this, I won't let you, I will leave anything but please not for me." Wolfram felt himself shake as tears rolled down his face he noticed that tears were rolling down Yuuri's as well.

Yuuri stood up and looked at Wolfram before grabbing his arm with his free hand and tightly gripping the hand he already held. "Don't you dare, I made this choice that day I said yes to you instead of letting everything end. I knew what I was getting myself into and I understood what the punishments on earth were for this sort of behavior. We lucked out with Shori as he loved me even if he didn't like my lifestyle. I knew it wouldn't go well with everyone. I expected to lose friends I had just thought that I wouldn't have to lose…" Yuuri almost sat down again as his legs started to go out on him only the fact that he was holding on to Wolfram kept him from falling back. "Please don't. don't leave me I still need you. I can't do this without you, I can't be who I need to be without you telling me what stupid move I am doing in a way that I can't misunderstand. Please Wolfram, please." Yuuri sobbed unable to take everything that was going on. It was too much.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Jennifer yelled. Once she had everyone's attention. "Yuu-Chan please sit down before you fall. Wolfram, you're not going anywhere yet. Shori, I can't believe you knew and didn't tell your mother. Shoma, don't you even think about letting Yuuri walk out of here. I accepted the fact that one of my sons was going to be king of another world before he was born. I accepted that he wasn't going to be normal and even wanted him with wing. I think if I can accept a child with wings than I can accept a child who is in love with another man. I knew when we were told that tey were engaged that there was a chance that something like this might happen. I didn't care I like Wolfram and think he is a great match for OUR SON. You're a demon and I thought that this was normal for them. I don't understand how you could have let the close minded humans effect you this much. This is your SON do you care if he has wings or loves another man. Does that make him any less your son?" Jennifer practically screamed.

Conrart and Shori had to stop themselves from laughing. Yuuri and Wolfram looked stunned and Shoma looked ashamed of himself.

"But Honey, he is..." Shoma started

"don't even finish that sentence. I fell in love with and married a DEMON. I am completely human with no magic or whatever you call it. I knowingly gave birth to the next king of a different world. Now your telling me that I should be close minded?"

"No, your right I didn't think about it that way." Shoma was quite for a second "Yuuri, your mother is right. I am sorry. It will take some time to get rid of my close minded ways and reach back to my roots but if your looking for our blessings you have them."

Yuuri felt relief flood him so quickly it nearly made him pass out. "Thank you, Mama, father. Thank you." With that Yuuri pulled Wolfram in for a hug and placed his face against the blonds belly and started to sob again, this time in relief.

"Yuuri let me give you a few minutes to collect yourself. Shoma we need to talk, Conrad, Shori please go see if there is something on television." And with that Jennifer dragged her husband out by the back of his shirt. Conrart watched the two boys for a few seconds and then he and Shori left them alone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, I can't make them stop. I know I am a wimp, but please hold me for now." Yuuri said continuing to sob into the borrowed shirt on his lovers body.

Wolfram who had tears pouring down his face but for a different reason. Just this morning he had questioned his lover on if he really wanted him and Yuuri had been planning on doing this since the beginning. What they had both almost lost.

"After this it should be a piece of cake to face your brother. He may kill me but at least he won't judge me based on who I love." Yuuri tried to joke.

"Shut up Yuuri and just hold onto me for as long as you need." Wolfram said with a small smile.

* * *

Outside in the living room Shori and Conrart stood by the kitchen door in case they were needed. They listened for while and got worried when everything was silent.

"You think he is ok?" Conrart asked

"I don't know, I can't even imagine the strain that was on him in the last 30 or so minutes, maybe longer."

Both Shori and Conrart looked in to see the boys standing and engaged in a sweet and tender kiss. Tears drying on both of their cheeks and arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I think they are going to be fine. Although they may need to keep it down tonight, I don't know anything that dampens sound. Shori said with a smirk.

"Yes about that am I sleeping on the couch or in with you?" Conrart asked as he and Shori walked away from the kitchen.

Yuuri pulled back from his lovers lips and gave Wolfram a soft smile. "You know I love you right?"

"I don't think I will doubt that for a while after today. I love you too Yuuri."

* * *

_Well there is the next chapter I hope it was worth waiting for. I am unsure about a few parts please let me know if you think I should change something. Again sorry for the typo's I do have a beta reader now, but as they are fixing everything for me at once it is taking time. I will upload the corrected files as I get them. _


	12. Earth Fallout part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, also I make nothing from this story.

* * *

Review responses:

Kagomegirl021

kyaaa sooo kawaii! oooh i couldnt help my fangirl squealing. they are just too cute! i also wanna smack shouma! i think he has lived amoung the humans for far too brainwashed him! i think he needs to visit his home world for a nice long vacation and get back his roots as he so eloquently put it lol.

ah just the thought of wolfram and yuuri babies makes me melt in a pile of fluffy fangirling goo lol.

_Thank you very much, I will see what I can do to accommodate. _

Riaries

Whew i thought something bad was about to happen. i was screaming noooooo you have to give them your blessing and if not then ill hate you haha. glad that everything worked out. Now to Gwendal...

_Lol I have so much planned for that chapter. It will also be the explaining chapter. _

Arad D. Hunter

great story. I can´t wait to see how Gwendal will react when he find out xD

_It will be fun well at least I hope._

Tricjagirl

Wah wah wah love it sooo much!

_Thanks!_

Ria Everwood

The story is so cute with both of them struggling~ they really must overcome a lot of things!

_There will be a little and a lot more they will have to overcome._

Gaaraismime19

All i gotta say is MORE!

_Wish granted!_

Priscel

*hugs you* oh, geez I hope you are feeling better and it wasn't anything too serious. I noticed ^_^ and it is clearer. Wow so he can have babies *cheers* But man that was messed up how Shoma laid into Yuuri like that but he was right, he more than proved to Wolf that he truly loves him. Hopefully Shori does hurt 'friend of my brother' too much XD

Take care of yourself and happy holidays *hugs you*

This is for Chap 11. geez... sorry, my review was supposed to say 'I hope Shori *doesn't* hurt "friend of my brother" too much!' You covered a lot of ground and I came back to say more! hehe You communicated well the whole interaction between Yuuri and his father. You could feel their pain, anger, love and willingness to sacrifice fore each other. It was beautiful and very much worth the wait *hugs you* happy holidays and I hope you keep writing because you just keep improving! Bravo!

_Lol, I understood what you meant. I tried to think of what would happen with a lot of parents had their child come home and announced that they were gay and had a partner. I have had friends do this and it didn't go as well as it did for Yuuri. I am glad that I was able to get across the feelings in the scene. Thank you for your well wishing in my health and for the holidays. I hope yours went well._

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Jennifer

Shoma

Shori

Conrad/Conrart

Nao

* * *

Story:

About an hour later the feeling was tense in the Shibuya residence. Conrart was sitting on the couch watching the two lovers simply hold each other on the love seat waiting for the reappearance of Jennifer and Shoma, Shori had gone to the store for something unspoken. Yuuri figured that it was to fulfill his request since he couldn't buy the stuff himself yet. The TV was on but no one was watching.

"Do you think it is going to be this hard with Gwendal?" Wolfram asked to no one in particular.

"It may be harder or not it really depends. There are some laws in place that will make things like marriage harder for both of you right now. Yuuri is still not of marriage age. He may be an adult but you know the laws." Conrart answered when no one else did.

"Which laws?" Yuuri asked

"For the king you think you would know more about the laws of the country in which you govern." Wolfram said with a chuckle.

"Humans may be married at 20 much like here. For the rest of us we have to wait until 90. The good news is that you don't have that long you both have about 6 more years, well only 3 for Yuuri..." Conrart stated.

"We don't have that long!" Yuuri yelled standing up.

"Huh?" came from the confused reply from wolfram and Conrart at the outburst.

"I umm… I don't… I can't… I don't know why I said that. It is true but I have no idea why I know that, but I know we don't have that type of time. I'm sorry it know it sounds crazy." Yuuri said sitting back down.

"Just say for a second that you're correct. That something is going to happen that will make a marriage hard or impossible that would change everything. Also I will remind you that you are King and not Gwendal. You can make this happen if you really wanted to. He can't stop you." Conrart said still confused.

"I don't want to use that type of power for something like this. I will if I need to but I would rather he accept it and willingly let me be with Wolfram. I don't think that kingdom can stand to lose him and we would if I pulled rank like that. Maybe we can soften him up with something cute."

Wolfram chuckled and put himself back into Yuuri's arms. "Hmmm, how to get a kitten through the portal? Maybe we can bring him a stuffed one. Or a stuffed canola bear thing those are cute right?"

"Wolfram, do you mean a Koala bear?" Yuuri supplied helpfully.

"That is what I said wimp. Could we get him one of those?"

"We could do that. I guess bribery might work. Best idea so far, any other ideas?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes I have one, your father and I would like to buy the outfits for the wedding. I know you have someone to dress you, but this would be our job. Would that be ok with you both?" Yuuri and wolfram and pulled apart to look up in shock at the two people who had come into the room. Jennifer came in pulling a sheepish looking Shoma.

"Yuuri, I'm… Ummm… Sorry… Your mother and I would like to have a part in the wedding and this is what she *Cough* ummm WE came up with."

"I think that sounds great Dad, I well we would like that very much." Yuuri said

"Yuuri honey, I was listening to what you were saying. I know you don't think you have time so I was going to say that if you can't get married there. All it takes are a few consent forms and we can get you married here. Your father and I would be happy to sign those forms for you. Isn't that right dear?" Jennifer piped up.

Hope came to Yuuri's eyes as he thought about the possibilities. "Would you really?"

"Yes Honey, as long as Conrart will sign the consent for Wolfram I don't see their being an issue. Well it won't be much of a marriage as it is not allowed yet but we can adopt Wolfram and have a ceremony it will be the same thing." Jennifer said with excitement.

"Thank you Mama, we will keep that in mind." Yuuri said he was about to hug his mother when the phone rang.

"umm… I'll get that." Shoma said as he walked away.

"He is still a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. I am a little sad that you will never have children but we will both get over it. I know that this wonderful man will be most welcome." Jennifer said still hugging a struggling Yuuri.

"Mom, Umm Wolfram can have children. When we are ready for that we will give you a grandchild."

"You can?" Jennifer said with an extra sparkle as she suddenly dropped Yuuri to hug the blond boy.

"Yes, I can." Wolfram said with a nod and a slight blush as he tried to wiggle out of Jennifer's hold. *what is it with humans.* he thought to himself as he started to explain to Yuuri's mother that male demons can bear children when Shoma's voice floated from the kitchen.

"Yuuri, Telephone!"

"Coming!" Yuuri yelled and left his struggling lover and Conrad to explain everything to his mother.

"Mushi mushi?" Yuuri said as he picked up the phone.

"Yuuri, it's Noa, I was wondering if you had some time tonight. I wanted to stop by the arcade and was wondering if you would join me?" came the voice from the receiver.

"Sure I would love to join you I wanted to talk to you and the rest of the group. Is anyone else coming?" Yuuri replied.

"Yep Takahiro and Ryo will be joining us. Miski can't get away I guess he failed his last test or something and now has summer cram school."

"Sounds good, I have some important people over and was wondering if I could bring them?"

"Sure, so will I see you in about 30 minutes?"

"Yes we will see you." Yuuri stated before hanging up the phone. Shoma was listening to Yuuri's side of the conversation with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to introduce Wolfram and Conrad to your friends?"

"Yes I think it is about time besides if I am getting married I need to stop hiding things from people Well the whole Wolfram thing anyway. I might get the police called on me if I tried to explain the rest of it, my friends would think I have gone nuts. Also I am not ashamed of Wolfram so I figure that he should meet my friends sooner rather than later. Who knows the next time I see them I might be a married man."

"Yuuri, you know that I do love you. Very much, you just shocked me and well… I didn't think everything through before I got mad. Please know that even if your friends don't accept you, your family will even if a stupid old demon can't get over himself… What I am asking is give me time." With that Shoma mussed Yuuri's hair and then looked at the wall. "So if you're going you better let the others know and get going."

"Thanks dad, I will give you time but please give us both a chance. I know it is a lot for you and not something you want to hear about your son. Are you really ok with everything Mom has planned?"

"I wouldn't deny your mother anything when she is that scary. Besides, my Son will have a nice wedding. Now how do we turn Wolfram into a girl permanently?" Shoma asked.

* * *

_Ok I know it is short but I lost most of my chapter and got to the point where I had to update. However, I will get the next part up in a few days. So due to Microsoft's error there will be more chapters than planned._


	13. Earth Fallout part 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing, make nothing. My life is sad so let me have the short pleasures that I can and borrow your ideas, in order to make them do things that you wouldn't have made them do.

* * *

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Jennifer

Shoma

Shori

Conrad/Conrart

Nao

Takahiro

Ryo

* * *

Yuuri, Conrart and Wolfram made their way through the din of the Arcade.

"What is the point of these things Yuuri? Is this some sort of training?" Wolfram asked watching two people play a fighting game and a person playing a shooting game.

"Nope these are just for entertainment however; they could be used for training. For example that one…" Yuuri pointed to Dance Dance Revolution. "Can be used to keep yourself light on your feet and in shape, there are a couple here like that and some of the shooting games can work on your accuracy. But for most people it is just a form of fun."

Conrart nodded as he eyed a game where you hit rodents with a hammer. *Humans are strange* he thought to himself before he noticed a game that simulated riding a motorcycle. "Yuuri heaka, May I try that one once we have met your friends?" Conrart pointed at the game he wanted.

Yuuri looked surprised for a second before smiling since his godfather rarely asked for anything. "Sure Conrad, we have lots of time after I introduce you two."

Conrart's eyes smiled as he thought about getting to try the game. Wolfram was eyeing DDR as he watched someone fail at something he could do in his sleep.

"Yuuri, would you try that one with me later?" Wolfram asked pointing at the game.

Yuuri smiled at the glee in Wolfram's eyes as he watched the game. Knowing he was going to get his butt kicked he agreed. "Sounds great, just don't beat me too much."

"Wimp, I'm not holding back. You can take your loss like a man right?"

"Hell no brat, I am taking my loss like a young girl, I will let you know now that I plan to cry into my pillow all night long about it." Yuuri teased.

Wolfram looked shocked for moment then laughter entered his eyes before he could retort a laugh sounded from behind him.

"Well Yuuri, I leave you for 2 days and you change how you take a loss that drastically or do you just hide it after every lost game?" Yuuri turned around to see Noa behind him.

"No I listed to you sob enough and thought I would take notes Noa. Where are the others I would like to introduce you all too some special people?"

"They are holding a table in the back" Noa replied with a smirk as he led Yuuri and the two strangers to the back.

"HEY Yuuri, about time we were going to send out someone to find you soon." Takahiro

yelled out from the back table.

"No we were not; he is only 2 minutes late." Ryo said with a small sigh at the annoying man next to him. "Yuuri, welcome, please introduce us." The calm man said.

"Oh yes, ummmm well Noa, Takahiro, Ryo this is Conrad my Godfather." Yuuri said as he pointed to the brown haired older man standing quietly watching the boys interact. "Conrad this is Noa, Takahiro and Ryo." Yuuri said pointing to a short energetic brunet then to the tallest of the three with light brown hair and laughing Brown eyes finally to a boy of average height with red highlights, grey eyes and glasses who looked like the most serious out of the three. "They are friends from school they are also on the baseball team with me."

"Pleased to meet you." Conrart said with a small bow towards the boys.

"Little young to be your godfather isn't he Yuuri?" Takahiro pointed out.

Yuuri laughed a little. "He is much older than he looks." Then still smiling he backed up and took Wolframs hand opening his mouth to introduce him next.

"Oh look Yuuri got himself a really cute girlfriend." Noa said looking over the blond with an approving eye.

"Ummm that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Yuuri said softly.

Wolfram kept his mouth shut after the other experience that day. I wanted to introduce you to my fiancée."

"Ummm you're engaged?" Ryo asked as he looked at the blond in front of him pretty sure it was a guy not a girl.

"Yes Ryo I am engaged and have been for a couple of weeks. I wanted you guys to know before others did also I felt that it would only be right to tell you before the rumors started."

"Well are you going to tell us this Angels name or does she not have one having just fallen from heaven?" Takahiro asked with a smile for the quite girl next to Yuuri.

Wolfram Bristled but kept his mouth shut. Yuuri's hand tightened on his holding him back from hitting the obnoxious man in front of him.

"His name is Wolfram." Yuuri said and waited for the eruption from his friends.

Noa started laughing. "Good one Yuuri now really what is her name."

Ryo nodded to himself taking everything said in stride as he looked at the way the two interacted. He could tell that this was no joke and Yuuri was really trying to introduce them to someone special.

Takahiro "This is a joke right Yuuri, Not a really funny one." As he looked back and forth between the angel and Yuuri.

"ummm, I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore but this is not a joke." Yuuri said looking at the ground and again using Wolframs hand to hang onto reality.

"Glad to meet you Wolfram. May I ask how you and Yuuri met?" Ryo said softly as he bowed to the blond. "I can see the attraction though you are in fact lovely." Ryo said politely.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram in haste trying to figure out how to answer this question without telling them anything about the other realm.

Then the first words came out of the boys mouth leaving no doubt in Takahiro and Noa's minds that they were in fact looking at a boy.

"Yuuri and I met at a formal dinner a few years back. It took until a month ago for him to realize that he wanted to be with me. I knew I wanted to be with him shortly after we met." The blond said politely.

Yuuri gaped for a second as he took in the story that poured out of his lovers mouth. It was close enough to the truth without saying anything about the other realm or his slap or the fighting or the fact that he was a king in another realm and had powers. It was simply brilliant.

"I see, he hasn't said a word about you to anyone. I didn't even know he was dating." Takahiro came out of his stupor.

"To be honest would you have told anyone until you were sure on what you wanted, especially with it being something like this?" Wolfram again pointed out politely.

"Ummm, no, I wouldn't. Do your parents know Yuuri?" Takahiro asked again still not sure what to think about his friends confession. Not only was he engaged to be married but it seemed that he was engaged to a male.

"Yes, I informed this afternoon. Shori knew for a while." Yuuri answered simply.

"Have you told Murata yet? He seems to be your best friend for the last year or is that why he became your best friend." Noa snapped.

"Yes Murata knows." Wolfram answered thinking of the sage who was probably still nursing a bruised face.

"Your not kidding are you?" Noa said softly as he looked around at the garish lights surrounding them. "You really are gay?"

"Ummm not really, in this case I fell in love with Wolfram as a person. Gender had little to do with it. If it makes you feel any better I am not attracted to any other man." Yuuri tried to explain.

"Love the person not the Gender." Ryo said simply as he understood what Yuuri was trying to say.

Noa looked angry for a second and then gave up. "So you don't stare at my ass while we shower after a game?" He asked with a little bit of a teasing tone.

"Urrrgg, hell no who would want to look at that?" Yuuri said without hesitation and that seemed to lay his friends worries to rest.

Noa nodded, "oh well as long as that is the case then I can still accept you but I catch you looking once and I will beat the crap out of you, understood?"

Yuuri Laughed and felt more than saw Conrart relax as the atmosphere changed. *always ready to protect me even from those that I care about.* Yuuri thought to himself. *He gets extra games tonight.*

Takahiro broke into Yuuri's thoughts as he his mind finally wrapped around that this angel in front of him was a guy and that his friend Yuuri was with this heavenly creature. "So Yuuri, is he as good looking without clothing?"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram turned red and wouldn't look at anyone.

"So you have seen him without his clothing well that answers the question of how far you two have gone. After the naked part I don't want to know." Takahiro joked with a slight tinge of jealousy.

"Get your eyes off of me before I rip them out of your head and feed them too you." Wolfram snapped at Takahiro who was still eyeing him.

"Ah not an angel, a fallen angel, that is much better." Takahiro pretended to swoon. "Don't worry I am not as open minded at Yuuri here. I may look but I can't get over the fact that you're a guy." Takahiro said in a straight forward manner.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and playing games. One of the memorable parts was when Yuuri got Wolfram and Conrart a soda. Conrart sipped it being used to the strange earth drink however, Wolfram choked on it and roared that the juice had gone bad and Yuuri was trying to kill him.

Conrart got to play his motorcycle game which surprisingly he finished in one token. Followed by him moving to a shooting game, by the time he finished the game he was giving pointers to other people who had gather around him. He looked like the battle commander he was as he corrected the stance of a younger boy trying to learn.

Wolfram did in fact kick Yuuri's butt at DDR and then proceeded to break every high score and beat anyone who wanted to play him. The whole night was a success and best of all his friends didn't care about his revelation. It changed nothing in the way they acted towards him.

As it was getting close to the time to leave Yuuri finally managed to break a glowing happy Wolfram from the DDR game. Yuuri couldn't help himself as he pulled him back to the table. Wolfram had a slight sheen on him from the work out and with his eyes lit up with happiness. He had to kiss him.

After a few seconds the two broke apart to see Conrart, Ryo and Nao watching.

"Are they always like that?" Nao asked watching the couple blush.

"Sometimes worse sometimes better, but it makes me happy to see my brother look like that. I have never seen him so happy before." Conrart stated with a light smile on his face.

"So Wolfram is your brother and Yuuri your Godson?" Ryo asked.

"Must have been fun when your family found out everything huh?" Noa stated.

"Yes that is correct Ryo. Noa, They don't know yet. They are going to be told next." Conrart said with a slightly worried look on his face.

* * *

After the arcade a very tired Yuuri and Wolfram made their way to bed. Yuuri was happily surprised to see a small case of lube on his bed. Shori had come through on his promise. Then he looked at Wolfram and found he was not as tired as he thought he was even if his brother had included a receipt.

Down stairs Shori and Conrart were sitting in the living room. "Do you think everything will go well with the rest of the castle?" Shori asked.

"I really don't know how it is going to go down. But for some reason I am now worried that there is much more going on than I have been told. I don't even know if Yuuri is aware of everything. Gwendal may be the least of our troubles if what Yuuri said about having no time is right I wonder what is coming." Conrart mused to more himself than the other man in the room.

* * *

_The other half of the chapter! WOOT! Again I'm sorry that they ended up split like this. I didn't think I would get it all redone in one day but a few energy drinks later I give you the rest of your chapter. Next chapter is telling Gwendal and finally answering a few questions that have been posed over the entirety of the fiction. Cyber cookies to those who can tell me who the mastermind behind everything is… just let me know who your guess is and your preferred type of cookie. _


	14. Revelations

Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep each night knowing that I own nothing of this anime/Manga. However, if I did the rating would have changed.

Welcome to the last chapter, I hope I am still able to surprise some of you. Response to comments will be after the story. Some people get part of a fresh baked digital cookie.

Pairing Yuuri/Wolfram

Players:

Yuuri

Wolfram

Conrart/Conrad

Gwendal

Günter

Gisela

Anissina

Murata

Shinou

* * *

Yuuri was lying in bed back in his castle thinking over everything that had gone on with his friends; he was slightly worried about Takahiro since he seemed a little too interested in Wolfram. Tomorrow was the fateful day. Yuuri already knew how Günter was going to act however the unknown would be Gwendal. *I feel bad for not telling Murata when this will be, But I think that he will show up any way.* Yuuri thought as he sighed softly.

"Babe? Are you going to sleep or just think so loudly I can hear you?" Wolfram asked before pulling the king onto his back so he could be cuddled with.

Yuuri smiled as Wolfram curled up on his chest. "Sorry, I just can't help but worry. Everything went sideways with my father for a couple of minutes there and it showed me how bad tomorrow can go. I just can't afford to lose you."

Wolfram pulled his self up and looked down at his lover. He studied the worried and sad look on Yuuri face for a few seconds before figuring the best way to take care of this issue. "Yuuri, you're not going to lose me no matter what happens tomorrow. The worst that can happen is Gwendal gets something up his ass for a few years and then gets over it when he sees how much he is needed. Nothing that is said or done tomorrow can make me leave you. The only way I would ever leave is by death or when you no longer want to be by my side."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram back to his chest and started stroking his hair. "Normally you just tell me to shut up and stop being a wimp. You know I love you right. I know I don't say it very often. I can't foresee myself wanting you to go away ever. I don't care what happens. I can't see this feeling fading. I have a best friend, a lover, a playmate, and a rival all in one person. What else could I ever need? If it helps I will stop worrying about it for tonight, but just in case anything should happen tomorrow. Please be with me again tonight."

"Your head is truly run by your hormones…" Wolfram chucked as he started to kiss the chest he was resting on. "Do you really think you need to ask?" Wolfram chuckled to himself.

* * *

Yuuri awoke the next morning with a slight twinge in his hips and an amazing memory of everything the night before. It had held a desperation that normally was lacking from their love making it was as if they would never be able to see each other again. Wolfram was still sprawled on top of him. Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized that the blond was still in him. It felt odd to be filled when he wasn't panting with lust yet somehow he seemed to feel really close to his lover.

"Wolfram, we need to wake up if we are going to do this thing." Yuuri said softly so as not to startle his lover.

"Hmmmm, don't want to move so comfortable." Came the muffled reply from the man on top of him.

"Wolfram, please brat we need to clean up and get ready." Yuuri pleaded softly not really wanting his lover to move either. However, now that he was awake he had a lot more pressure on his bladder.

Wolfram started to roll off in response to the pleading he heard in his lover voice. It was then that he felt himself start to slip out of the man under him. Wolframs eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "Yuuri I'm sorry I didn't mean to pass out right after, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No, in fact I kind of liked waking up like that. But I really have to pee and now it is going to be harder since well…. Anyway. I didn't mind but we really have to get ready." Yuuri stated as he stood up to make his way to the rest room as quickly as he could.

* * *

It took the boys about an hour to get ready. It would have been much less however, they didn't help clean as much as grope and hinder. Soon they were standing in the room that in less than 10 minutes would be filled with those that lived in the castle.

Conrart was the next to arrive. "Good morning your magist… Yuuri, Good morning Wolfram. Are you both ready for this?"

"No but it seems to be now or never. This has to be done." Yuuri stated softly as he grabbed Wolframs hand in fear.

Gisela and Anissina entered and took their seats without a word to either boy. They were followed very quickly by Günter. Wolfram dropped Yuuri's hand quickly before they were spotted.

"Good morning your majesty, may I tell you how splendid you look this day?" Günter gushed in his normal way. However, he became quite when Gwendal entered the room.

"Good morning, May we get this going there is a lot of paperwork I need Yuuri to finish as well as he seems to be behind on his schooling again."

"Well I was hoping Murata would be here however, since I didn't tell him lets get this started. First thing I would like to say is that I want to let you all know how special each individual one of you is to me, and…" Yuuri was interrupted by Günter throwing himself on the king.

"Oh we all love you so much your majesty. You don't need to tell us how special we all are."

"Günter please take your seat and let Yuuri finish." Gwendal said as he rubbed between his eyes fighting the headache that came with being in the same room as the silver haired man.

"As I was saying your all special and so Wolfram and I would like to formally announce to you the fact that our accidental engagement has become a real one." Yuuri said with pride and love in his voice however wolfram could see that he was once again shaking.

Looking into the direction of Günter and Gwendal, Yuuri saw mixed reactions. Günter was sobbing to himself softly muttering something about how little lord brat could catch someone as amazing and perfect as his Majesty. Gwendal looked like stone.

"Ok, what do you wish us to do with this information Yuuri?" Gwendal said softly.

"I wish to Marry Wolfram as soon as it is feasible." Yuuri said

"That is understandable, as you are not of age it will be a little less than 7 years before you can Marry, however, that will give us all plenty of time to plan the wedding. That should be more than ample time for a royal union." Gwendal finished.

"I don't know why but I need to be wed to Wolfram much sooner than that. We don't have 7 years to wait."

"I know it feels like that, like the world will end if you don't wed now. But it shall not be all that long and then you two shall be Married."

"It has to be soon." Yuuri argued

"That is simply imposable. There are laws in place that don't allow people of your or Wolfram's age to wed this young." Gwendal stated

At these words Günter started to sob louder and the rest of the group watched on however Anissina stood.

"What Yuuri says is right; they don't have time to wait. Wolfram is right now carrying Yuuri's Child."

Yuuri felt the floor drop out from underneath him even though he didn't move. Wolfram's jaw seemed to hit his chin even Günter stopped sobbing to stare in shock.

"WHAT?" Gwendal and Yuuri yelled at the same time.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BROTHER!" Gwendal yelled his wrinkle very noticeable.

"I ummm, I… I… Well… How… Why…?" Yuuri stuttered looking at the red head who just turned his world upside down.

"I would suggest that you have Gisela examine him for a few minutes to confirm if you doubt me. It seems that this is a surprise to everyone." Anissina stated simply.

Gisela stood to move to Wolfram as the blond held a hand to his lower abdomen.

"I could really be carrying Yuuri's child?" He asked softly looking shocked and bewildered and slightly happy.

"But… I thought that… I was told that…" Yuuri started again but was stopped by Conrart.

"Yuuri, I think that we should let Gisela take a look at wolfram for a few seconds before more is said. Gisela if you would please. Wolfram please move your hand." Conrart ordered as he took charge of the situation.

Wolfram dropped his hand and let the green haired healer approach him. It took a few seconds as she examined him. Her powers going deeper than what the naked eye could see then she straightened and nodded to herself.

"Wolfram is in fact pregnant." The healer confirmed to the room.

"But I didn't take the mixture." Wolfram said in a small voice while at the same time walking over to grab Yuuri's hand. Wolfram was scared and excited all at the same time. However the horrified face that Yuuri had was making him nervous.

"Yuuri, do you want this, do you still want me?" Wolfram asked feeling very unsure at that moment.

For a second Yuuri couldn't answer but Günter did.

"Of Course, no child of our king is going to be born out of wedlock. Even if they are not fit for the thrown it has never been done and will never be done." Günter said with conviction.

These words seemed to snap Yuuri out of the void that was his mind at that moment. "I still love you Wolfram, I wouldn't give you up for anything and a child we created will be loved by both of us. This doesn't change the way I feel about you it just changes the time table. But how? No don't answer that I know how, but I though you had to take those herbs first."

"I can answer that Yuuri, Those herbs were mixed in with the pills I gave you. I was ordered to add them into the mixture in order to ensure the pregnancy happened."

"Who the hell would give you such an order?" Yuuri asked with a bite to his voice. He was scared, he wasn't ready to be a father. What did he know about children he hadn't even graduated high school yet. He was running a kingdom how could he possibly have time to deal with a child.

"I can answer that." Came a voice from the door.

Everyone in the room turned to watch the great sage enter with Shinou on his shoulder. "Please everyone sit down. Yuuri you look like you are going to faint please take a seat so we don't have to wait for you to wake up." Murata stated

Yuuri nodded and sat down. Wolfram sat down next to him and grabbed his hand again. Yuuri hadn't even realized he had dropped it. Yuuri gave a reassuring smile to wolfram and mouthed "I love you" before turning his attention back to the black haired sage and the old king.

"This all started during our monthly meeting with the Maoh, Ulrike was watching the waters and came back with a rather scary prophecy. It looks like in less than 50 years we are going to be attacked by an unknown. Something or someone that we haven't seen before. Without this child we were doomed. However, since there is a time limit we all figured that it was time to get on this as to give the child some time to grow up a little. The child in the prophesy had to come from Yuuri and Wolfram. Which was fine since Yuuri was already in love with Wolfram even if he didn't know it and Wolfram was openly in love with Yuuri. The biggest issue was how to get this to happen without making those two be together only to make a child, it would be seen as a duty and may kill the budding love between the two."

"Wait as second." Yuuri Interrupted "I don't have monthly meetings with you, Shinou and Ulrike"

"Well you do and you don't. Since your not ready for some of the stuff yet when I say the Maoh I don't mean you. As you get older the two of you will be the same thing. Until your ready for that occasional things are done in your body, but with your powers doing more of it and you asleep. As you already know your have much more control when you use your magic, you don't always go Maoh to access your powers anymore. This doesn't mean the other form has gone away."

"Ok so at these meeting you and Shinou came up with a plan to get Wolfram and I together, then ordered Anissina to give Wolfram that pill once we had started the relationship. In order to Keep Wolfram and I together and for us to have this Baby correct? Then Shinou used his power to make everything happen and ordered Anissina to give Wolfram that pill. Is the baby going to be a reincarnation of Shinou?" Yuuri asked

"No Yuuri, this child is not going to be my new body, I am still needed in this form for all of this to happen. This child is completely yours and Wolfram's. It will be it's own person and nothing of me in it." Shinou was quick to reassure.

Wolfram let out the tension that was in his shoulders after hearing that his child would not be a reincarnation of the great king.

"Yuuri you have the gist of everything however, your not getting the biggest piece of the picture. Neither Shinou nor I came up with this plan nor ordered Anissina to give wolfram that pill." Murata said with a smirk on his face.

"If you didn't do it then who could have?" Yuuri asked more confused than he was a few minutes ago.

"You did." Wolfram said softly as he understood everything. "You set all of this up."

"I didn't… I wouldn't… I don't remember any of this."

"Yuuri, with what they said about your not able to yet be a full king so you're still split, it makes sense. Not only that but your other side didn't seem to have any issues knowing how he felt and taking the best course of action. Not for me but for you. There was not too many other ways that would have made you understand that you loved me." Wolfram said softly to sooth the agitated king.

"Anissina, am I the one who ordered you to do this?" Yuuri asked hoping that he really wasn't so screwed up that was messing with his own life like this. At her nod he slumped into the chair. "So I could do anything and not know about it?" Yuuri said

"No, in the end everything is still you. If you were against being with Wolfram and having this child then none of this would have happened. The Maoh and Yuuri are the same even if they are not operating at the same time yet. If you couldn't love wolfram than we would had to try something else." Murata stated simply.

"Ok So I now know why all this happened. But could someone please tell the rest of the room everything that happened. How did my brother end up pregnant by a man that a few months ago I could have sworn wouldn't touch him." Gwendal asked as he understood how everything started but not what everything was.

Wolfram filled in Gwendal as well as the rest of the room that was unaware. He ended at the arcade and meeting Yuuri's friends.

"So it looks like we really don't have a choice on the wedding. I wish everyone could have waited those seven years. I'm not convinced that Yuuri and Wolfram are in love and should go through with this. However I am not going to fight fate in this instance. Yuuri you get your wedding as quickly as possible." Gwendal said with a resigned look on his face.

"Thank you big brother." Said wolfram as he gave a bemused Gwendal a quick kiss on the cheek then threw himself into the arms of his lover and the father of his child kissing him deeply before pulling back. "I love you Yuuri, I want to be with you and raise our child together."

"I love you too, I will love you forever." Yuuri said before kissing his soon to be husband again.

"Even with the wedding and the child are we going to be ready for the next threat?" Conrart asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I really don't know there is so much we have to do to get ready and a time limit even a long one can hinder things greatly." Shinou said with a small smile. It looks like we have our work cut out for us.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this to the end. I never did get a beta. Well that's not true I got one but then they haven't given me anything back yet. Now for response to reviews and the gift of fresh baked digital cookies._

KagomeGirl021

oooh nice great amount of fluff with just enough suspense and a touch of angst to whet our appetites lol. keep up the good work ^_~ i too am curious as to what may be coming. i hope it isnt too bad.

_I hope it was worth the wait. Some of it came to me part way through however, I hope it all tied in together for you._

Maizy

Hey! Great story! I can't wait to find out who is behind all of this and what is awaiting Yuuri and Wolfram in their near future, or is it that Wolfram is already pregnant? The herbs could be in Anishinas pill... and that's why Yuuri feels they don't have much time... It's just my suggestion though=)

_Half a digital cookie for you, You were right about the pregnancy. I hope the story was worth the wait._

Riaries

Wow his friends took that quite easily and the question... 'is he as good looking with his clothes off' caught me off guard alot.

_I was thinking about redoing the last chapter. That part was done on energy drinks and the very disappointed feeling one gets when half of your work is just gone. If I were to redo this chapter I would love input as to how it should have gone. Again I'm sorry for the crack in the last chapter._

bakanokami

Mastermind? ShinOu, who else?

Conrart is worried about something more going on eh? 8-)

Like maybe Anissina made one of her patented mistakes and that "white pill" she fed to Wolfram had just the right "herbs" in it... Gwendal might be in for a bigger shock than just the boys getting together... Like everybody suddenly finding out that poor Wolfram is already KNOCKED UP perhaps?

Several months later, the happy couple greet the birth of a black-hair'ed, green-eye'ed boy... (probably a reincarnation of ShinOu!)

_Half a digital cookie for getting the part about the pregnancy correct. I really did think about having the child be a reincarnation but decided against it._

xYuuri

I love it ! *O* Suite !

_Thank you!_

DarkAkuma808

wow! So good. I love it! please continue it (^-^)

* * *

_Thank you. This is the end of this story for me. However there is a good background set up if someone else wants to take over. Just let me know before you do so. _

_Well it has been fun but this is the end of this story for me. It was a one shot that was split up due to size and then ended up with a lot more plot than originally intended. Next month I will be starting on a fruits basket fic with Yuki and Kyou. This plot bunny has been playing peekaboo in my head for the past few months and I think I have it all plotted out now. So If you would like check that out the first chapter or so will be up at the end of next month. _


End file.
